


Slay of the Century

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut, Some Angst & Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Sam’s world gets turned upside down when they find a new friend and ally in a hunter, Jayme Sipher.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam!  Sammy, you okay?”  Dean called out to the darkness.  The chill of the building had settled into his bones, making him stiff.  He tried to look around for Sam, but all he could see was the interior of some falling apart warehouse.  “Sam?”  Third time was a charm as he felt his brother stir behind him as he regained consciousness. 

 

“D-dean?”  Sam coughed and grimaced in pain.  The vampire they were hunting got the drop on them early on.  They came out of the bar after talking with some locals, after a few drinks, and the vamp got them. 

 

Now here they were, god knows where, tied to very uncomfortable chairs, back to back.  Dean struggled against his restraints trying to break free.  “Frickin’ Vamps!”  Dean yelled out.  “I’m gonna chop your frickin’ heads off!”  He tried to bounce in the old chair, hoping it would break under his weight, but no dice.

 

“Dean, stop!  You’re pulling on my ropes!” Sam shouted at him as he tried to shake the haze from his head.  He tried wiggling his fingers to loosen the ropes a bit, apparently he and Dean were sharing the same bits of rope. 

 

“Dude, I’m trying to get loose, back of!” 

 

“Just stop!  If I can just-.”

 

“I already took your hidden knife, so don’t bother.”  A deep voice came from a darkened corner. 

 

Dean looked up and watched as a tall man with black hair step out of the shadows.  It was almost cliché as he walked with confidence, pulling along a young woman, the evil creature emerging from the darkness.  The woman shuffled her feet as she stared at the ground, her blonde hair falling in her face. 

 

“Do you like her?”  The stranger asked with an evil smirk on his face.  When he got a few feet away from Dean, he pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.  She shifted in his arms and gasped when the man pulled her back from her face and kissed her neck.  Dean could see the remnants of a previous bite where he laid the kiss.  She had been bit, which means…Her mouth open, as if she had read his mind, and showed her new set of teeth.

 

“She will be all mine.  Just after she finished you two off.”  He gave her a kiss on her cheek as he released his hold on her.  “Imagine how strong she will be after drinking from two hunters.”    

 

Dean struggled as the woman leaned forward, going for his throat. 

 

There was a sound of chains moving and feet stomping on the rafters up above.  The two vamps and hunter looked up just in time to see a petite woman swing down on a loose chain and slice through the air with a silver machete. 

 

Dean watched in awe as this beauty swung through the room and cleaved off both vampires heads in one swing.  She landed and rolled a few feet, popping back up on her feet at the end.  It was like they were in a movie, the way she recovered and turned to face him.  Her dark brown hair swayed as she turned, the red streaks in her hair giving the illusion of fire, as if she were a goddess of hell.  She stood a little over five foot and defined what it meant to have all the right curves in all the right places.  She took a few steps and knocked the air from Dean’s lungs. 

 

 _Damn_ , Dean thought to himself as she flashed him a charming smile followed by a wink. 

 

“Don’t worry yourself, sexy.  You’re safe now.” 

 

He let his eyes fall to her hips as she walked towards him.  The sound of her black leather boots kept the beat as her hips swung in an almost hypnotic fashion, her dark jeans fitting just right.  His eyes travelled up to her black V-neck that was tugged tight across her wonderfully gifted chest. 

 

He felt his head jerk up as she pulled on his chin.  “My eyes are up here, babe.  Flattered though.”  She kneeled next to him and cut his ropes, then turned to free Sam. 

 

She freed them both and took a couple steps back, looking them over for a few moments.  “Damn, gotta say, that vamp has some good taste.”  She slid her weapon into the sling strapped to her right leg. 

 

“That was one hell of a move.”  Dean said with a smile on his face.  Sam shot him a questioning glance, having missed the whole thing since he was turned away. 

 

The short woman laughed as Dean made a motion to Sam and mouthed ‘Dibs’. 

 

“Thanks, but I couldn’t do that again if I tried.”  She held out her hand to Sam.  “Names Jayme Sipher.  I know you boys have had a rough night, so I’ll be as gentle as I can…”  She sighed after shaking Dean’s hand. 

 

“Let me guess, you’re a hunter and those were vampires?”  Sam responded quickly.  A surprised look came over Jayme’s face, followed by a mischievous smirk. 

 

“Well, you’re hunters too?” 

 

“Dean Winchester.”  Dean threw on his most charming smile and then turned to Sam.  “This is my brother, Sam.” 

 

“Well, well.  The famous Winchesters!  I’d say I’m honored, but I did just have to save your asses from a simple vampire.  Losing your touch boys?”  Jayme spoke playfully, but it was clear the comment took the boys by surprise.  Sam went to speak, but Dean beat him to the punch.

 

“Yea…thanks for that.  Perhaps we could repay you, since we put you out so much?”  Dean let his eyes travel up and down her body again as she turned to speak to Sam.

 

“Is Casanova always like this?  Or did the vamp hit him a little too hard?” 

 

Sam couldn’t hold back the laughter as Dean scoffed.  It was rare that a woman could contain herself against Dean’s charm, let alone dish it back.  “Always.” 

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to check him for a concussion.” 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you can check me for anything you want.”  Dean gave her a playful wink and Sam punched his arm.

 

“Dude!”  He pushed his brother to the side and stepped up to Jayme.  “Seriously, though.  You saved our asses, Jayme.  Thanks.” 

 

She nodded and began walking towards the exit.  “No problem, boys.  But if you feel indebted, you could always buy me dinner.”  She shouted over her shoulder as she kicked the door open to walk outside. 

 

“Hell yea!”  Dean responded quickly, just staring after her.  It had been a long time since he saw a beautiful badass like her.

 

“Dude, you’re drooling!”  Sam scoffed as he followed their savior out of the rundown warehouse.

 

Dean smirked to himself and wiped his face as he thought, _Damn, I love a badass woman_.


	2. Chapter 2

He was glad to be at the diner now.  The whole ride was spent with Dean talking about Jayme’s car.  She had a very nice looking cherry red ’68 Dodge Charger.  If the car wasn’t bad ass enough to get Dean’s engine going, the two black racing stripes down the center did the trick.  Dean kept making jokes about ‘getting under her hood’ and ‘working on that engine’.  It made Sam want to push his own brother out of the car.  He didn’t know how Jayme didn’t slam on the breaks and send Dean through the windshield. 

 

Sam watched as his brother and this new ally dug into their burgers.  He had to admit, this girl was beautiful, but was a little shocked at Dean’s reaction to her.  Dean had a very specific type but this girl was almost the complete opposite. 

 

Dean usually went to what he called ‘the model type’.  Tall, way too skinny, fragile, and at least two drinks in.  But this girl, Jayme, her head only reached to Dean’s chest.  She had a curvy feature, very busty, which he figured was his brother’s favorite feature.  She was also far from fragile and he had to bet she could drink him and Dean under the table. 

 

Sam hadn’t seen the ‘Slay of the Century’, as Dean had labeled it in the car ride over.  But just seeing how she held herself, her amazing confidence, he had a feeling his girl could take on anything life would throw at her.  She would make a great hunting partner. 

 

“See something you like there, stretch?”  She commented over her burger, giving Sam a quick wink.

 

He turned his eyes to his salad quickly, not realizing he was staring.  He tried to fight the blush rising on his cheeks.  _God, she is like a female Dean.  Maybe hunting partner isn’t the greatest idea._   “Sorry.” 

 

“No worries.”  She waved her hand at him.  “I know I’m sexy.” 

 

Dean started coughing, coking on his food.  Sam couldn’t contain his laugh as he handed him his drink.  It wasn’t every day that a woman could out charm his brother, it was very amusing to watch. 

 

“Sorry, Dean.”  Jayme gave an apologetic look, but Sam knew it wasn’t truly sincere.  “Didn’t mean to take your breath away.” 

 

Dean coughed into his drink and spilled it a little.  Sam couldn’t help the loud laugh that erupted from him.  _Oh, we need to keep her around.  This is too funny to pass up!_   Dean flashed him a bitch face but he really didn’t care.  “Wow, Jayme, you are hilarious!” 

 

“Thanks, Sam!”

 

“’Bout killed me girl!”  Dean spoke harshly, still working to regain his breath.  Sam smiled as Jayme leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  “Sorry, sweetie.” 

 

Their dinner went on as the trio got to know each other a bit better.  Most hunters knew about the Winchesters, so there wasn’t much to fill Jayme in, but it was good to hear about Jayme’s past. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a third generation hunter.  Been doing this since I could walk.”  Jayme had a pleasant air around her, Sam noted.  She was comfortable, like she was part of the family.  He looked over to Dean and wondered how he saw their new friend. 

 

**Dean’s Point-of-View**

 

Dean chuckled as he watched Jayme nerd-out over Sam’s journal.  They had fought a lot of weird things and Jayme seemed to love the war stories.  His eyes traveled over her lustfully.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but form the moment he met her, he was drawn to her.  It was driving him insane.  Was it those fire red streaks in her hair?  Those beautiful blue eyes?  The sway of her hips and chest as she moved?  Her never failing confidence?  _Yes_ …was all his mind would offer.  _Yes, to all_. 

 

“I don’t know.  I usually hunt alone.”  Jayme spoke as Dean jumped back to reality.  She turned to look at him with a questioning look.  _Oh, Damn.  I bet those lips taste good_.

 

“We could use the extra hands.  Don’t you agree, Dean?”  Sam asked.

 

“What?”   _Oh, hell.  What were they talking about?_

 

“Jayme hunting with us for a while…what do you think?”    Sam restated while casting his brother an annoyed look.  Dean gulped in slight embarrassment, knowing he got caught.  _Sucks to be Sam, because he just played on hell of wing man_. 

 

“Hell ya!”  Dean said as he turned back to face Jayme.  “We got plenty of room in the bunker for you, sweetheart!”  He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face.  It was a special smirk, pulling out the old Winchester charm. 

 

It worked perfectly.  Jayme gave him a sweet smile and winked at him as she leaned over the table.  Dean let his eyes drift down as her breasts pushed up a bit out of her shirt as they moved down the table.  He felt her hand under his chin, moving his eyes back up to hers.  “My face is up here, Dean.  And don’t call me sweetheart.  Pet names are for lovers only.” 

 

Dean’s heart began pounding in his chest.  _Oh, Jayme_.  “Well, I guess we will have to fix that sometime then, won’t we?” 

 

He chuckled as Sam made a gagging noise and Jayme kicked him under the table.  He couldn’t wait to get back to the bunker and get her settled in.  _She will make one hell of a partner_ , he thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jayme’s Point-of-View**

I couldn’t believe how comfortable I felt talking with the Winchesters.  It wasn’t something that came that easily to me. Ever since I was little, I was taught to never trust anyone at first glance, but those walls came down and those rules when out the window when I laid eyes on these two.  Sam and Dean sat across from me as we chatted about monsters and hunts while finishing dinner. 

 

I still couldn’t believe I agreed to move into the bunker and hunt with them.  On one hand I was kicking myself for being so trusting.  There was no denying that Sam’s trusting smile and Dean’s…well…everything had drawn me in past a point of no return.  On the other hand, though, this bunker sounded bad ass.  If it was half of what they said it was, then I would have no problem setting up shop there and hunting with the boys. 

 

And that is what brought me to this point.  I drove down the empty road in Sexy, my ’68 Dodge Charger (Badass car…I know), following closely behind Dean and Sam and their ‘Baby’.  It probably looked like a classic car show was going on in the area.  The Impala took a sharp right and turned onto a driveway that I honestly don’t think I would have noticed had I not been with the boys.

 

It led back a little ways and to a rather small looking…shack?  I would call it a building, but it wasn’t quite big enough.  Seriously, this was the bunker?  All of my hunter senses went on high alert.  Was this some type of joke?  Were they just trying to lure me out here to kill me?  Oh, man, what if they were possessed by demons?

 

I decided to sit back and watch as Sam got out of the car and walked up to the building.  There was a large door that slowly started to lift open and Dean pulled forward.  Sam waved to have me follow, and I did, hesitantly. 

 

As I passed under the door and it slowly shut behind me, all I could think of is a scene from a horror movie.  Isn’t this the time when the sexy woman gets brutally murdered by the two model types?  I chuckled at my own joke, but stopped when the lights kicked on, revealing a massive, and I do mean massive, garage.  It was filled with so many classic cars, motorcycles. 

 

I rolled my window down and shot Sam a glance.  “What, are we in the Bat cave, Bruce Wayne?  Or…would Dean be Bruce and you would be Dick?” 

 

“I’m not a sidekick!”  Sam bellowed out playfully as Dean erupted into laughter.  I didn’t even noticed that he parked and walked up to my car. 

 

“Oh, you are most definitely a dick, Sammy.  Alright, Jayme, pull up right next to Baby and then we will give you the tour.”  Dean patted the top of the car as I drove past him, pulling into the next empty spot. 

 

Dean and Sam grabbed some of the bags out of my trunk as they walked over to the far side of the garage.  “Alright, try not to get too excited.  Don’t need you passin’ out on us.” 

 

I scoffed.  “Do I look like a girl who would just pass out, Winchester?  Don’t make me put you in your place.”  I held up one of my large hunting knives for emphasis.  “Cause after tonight, I will know where you sleep.”

 

Something flashed over Dean’s eyes, making him look almost predatory.  “Oh, you can put me anywhere you like, sweetheart.”

 

Sam turned quickly, deliberately slamming my bag of weapons into the back of Dean’s head.  “Alright, enough flirting.  You could at least wait until I’m out of the room.” 

 

I chuckled as I pushed past Dean, perhaps shoving him a little too hard and took up a pace behind Sam.  I couldn’t help but feel a little rushed as I walked behind him.  Damn, he has long legs.  What was he, part giraffe? 

 

There was a set of stairs that led down and to another door.  Sam smiled sweetly as he swung the door open, and motioned me inside.  It was then that I realized, just how amazing this place really was. 

 

~

 

I spent the next hour roaming the…they called it a bunker…I called it paradise.  The massive library, with more lore books than I even knew existed.  The war room, which was just…they have a freaking WAR ROOM!  A full kitchen, dining area, tons of bedrooms, a huge bathroom, and so many training rooms.  A shooting range, sparring room, and the best part…a dungeon.  Oh, I couldn’t wait to get something…or someone (Dean)…in that dungeon.  He was giving off the signals, might as well have some fun it, right?

 

After an hour we made it to an empty bedroom.  Sam had, at some point, broken off from our little pack to go do something.  “This will be your room.”  Dean pointed out as he lay my bags at the foot of the bed.  “Feel free to move anything, if you want something new…new mattress or something, just let me- us know.  There is a town about an hour away that has a bunch of stores to get stuff from.”  Dean gave an awkward smirk, and God was it adorable.  “Oh, and…”  He walked back out into the hallway and point to a door a few rooms down.  “That will be your bathroom.  Each side of the hallway has one.”  Dean turned and pointed down another hallway.  “If you go that way, turn left, you will be in my area and if you turned right, in Sam’s.  We share a bathroom.” 

 

“Wow, my own wing of bedrooms!  You Winchesters sure know how to treat a girl.”  I couldn’t help but joke, this place was amazing.  And the thought of actually having a place to call ‘home’ after so long had me overly excited.

 

“Yea, yea.  Whoever is up first makes breakfast…which is usually Sam.  I just wait around in my room until eight, he usually is up before then.”  Dean smiled down at me as he leaned his elbow on my shoulder. 

 

“Does that look like a perch to you?”  I motioned to my shoulder.  One of the many downsides to being short was being used as a leaning post for most tall people. 

 

“What, you know love it.”  Dean winked as he pushed off of me and began to walk away.

 

“Fuck you, Dean!”  I flipped him the bird as he walked off, laughing.

 

He turned and made a ‘come hither’ motion with his hands as he kept walking backwards.  “Anytime, anywhere, sweetheart.” 

 

I laughed as he walked backwards into a wall and yelled out to him.  “Smooth!”  His face turned a slight shade of pink as he turned down another hallway, off to his room. 

 

I turned back to my own with a smile on my face.  I was happy I let those walls down and came here.  Sam seemed like he could easily become a good friend.  And Dean was sending signals every which way, signals I would really like to take advantage of.  I made a mental note to do that later as I moved back into my room…MY room.  Never thought I would say that again.  I got settled in as I leaned back against my headboard.  Life as a hunter was never easy, but this would make it better, much better. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jayme’s Point-of-View**

It has been a couple weeks since I first moved into the bunker paradise.  I didn’t really get much time to get used to it at first, Sam found a case within 24 hours of my arrival, so we went out do that hunt.  I forgot how different it was hunting with partners than on your own, I kinda missed it.  Not having to worry about every single detail, knowing someone has your back, makes a huge difference.

 

It only took a few days, and we were back home.  Home…I’m still getting used to calling this place that.  The last place I called home…well, doesn’t matter anymore.  I had done all I could to personalize my room.  Move some furniture around, got new sheets and a new mattress. 

 

I honestly didn’t mind the mattress they had, but Dean insisted I get memory foam.  “So it remembers you.”  He joked when he tossed me onto the display bed at the store.  It was such a stupid, corny joke…I had to get the mattress after that. 

 

Sam helped me get some things.  He said that he and Dean had some things for just them, it was only fair I did as well.  Where Sam had his little library of fictional works, and Dean had his posters and music, I had my art supplies.  Something I always loved doing, but never really had the chance to do anymore.  But Sam made the point that they would take a couple days off here and there where I would be able to sketch and paint again.  All that stuff was piled into a corner of my room, just waiting to be played with. 

 

I wanted so bad to go paint, now that we were going to have a couple days to ourselves, but I wouldn’t let myself play until I checked over Sexy.  The boys said I was more than welcome to ride in the Impala for hunts, but all my gear was in Sexy.  Why would I leave my badass behind? 

 

So I dressed in my “work clothes”, which consisted of some black leggings and an old fitted T-shirt and made my way out to the garage.  It still took my breath away how amazing this place was, especially the garage.  To be honest, there was a nice looking bike hiding in the corner that I had my eye on.  One of these days, I was going to take that baby for a spin. 

 

“How are we doing today, Sexy?”  I cooed at my car, running my hands over the cherry red paint. “Let’s see how you’re doing under the hood, shall we?”  I popped the latch and settled myself against the car, running my hands over each little bit of the engine.  I honestly didn’t know a ton about cars, but basic maintenance I could handle.  Oil changes, checking fluids, tires, and basic stuff.  Saved a lot of money being able to do it myself instead of having to hire someone. 

 

I pushed myself up off the ground and balanced myself on the front of my car.  Short problem number two: Couldn’t reach all the bits and bobs of my car unless I crawled onto it. I had perfected the art of using my hips to balance on the edge of my car while I worked.  Sure, my ass stuck out, but it wasn’t like anyone was watching…

 

**Dean’s Point-of-View**

Dean sighed as he moved around the bunker.  He was excited to have a couple days free, god knows they needed it as of late.  With everything with Abaddon and Crowley, and Cas…they needed a break.  Sam mentioned brining Jayme up to speed on everything, but honestly, where were they supposed to start?  Because Dean couldn’t think of it, other than revealing their whole life story, and he was pretty sure that after she learned that, she would either leave or beat them both bloody…or both. 

 

Speaking of Jayme, he had been looking for her all morning.  She got back from shopping with Sam, which he was kinda peeved about, Dean wanted to take her, but Sam jumped on the opportunity while he was sleeping…traitor.  When she got back, she kinda just disappeared.  He wanted to spend some time with her, get to know her better, and not just physically.  There was something about Jayme that struck Dean and he was drawn to her. 

 

Sam made jokes that maybe Jayme was Dean’s soul mate, they acted like each other, but Dean would just call him a bitch and walk away.  In fact, he was almost positive that the only reason Sam even took Jayme shopping today was to feel her out about how she felt about Dean.  Part of him wanted to go to Sam for the answers, but part of him said that would take all the fun out of it.  Besides, the chase is half the fun. 

 

He made his way back into the library, where he found Sam where he left him, feet propped up on a chair, reading some lore book.  “Dude, do you ever take a break?” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled.  “I told you, Dean.  She is not in here.”  Sam could obviously see through Dean’s motives and it bugged his brother to no end. 

 

“I…I’m not.”  Dean tried to rebut, but he knew that was a lost cause.  Sam saw through him like glass.  “Fine, any idea where she is?” 

 

“Try the garage…she said something about tuning up her car.”  Sam turned the page of his book, obviously not interested in his brother’s relationship issues.  Sam knew from the beginning that there was an attraction between the two, but he made the promise to himself that he wouldn’t get involved unless he saw things go south.  They were both adults, if they both consented, why stop them?  Besides, everyone knew telling Dean something wasn’t a good idea was a sure fire way to get him to do it. 

 

“Yea, garage…okay.”  Dean made his way back through the bunker and into the garage.  He heard some music playing from the corner and followed it, moving quietly.  It was then that he saw the sight of his life. 

 

Jayme’s feet were off the ground as she leaned over the car, tinkering with something.  Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, one that would be just perfect for grabbing onto.  But that wasn’t what caught Dean’s eye, oh no.  It was that lovely ass that was sticking out over the edge of the car.  It was just asking to be touched, played with.  Dean pictured what it would be like to just walk up and grab that ass.  Jayme had more of a body than most girls.  She was a bit more…plump?  Was that the right word?  Dean worried about saying anything, lest he insult her, but he honestly didn’t car how she looked, how curvy she was, because she was fucking gorgeous.

 

Damn, he wanted to walk up and grab that ass, push his body into her.  He would lean over and whisper all the dirty things he would do to her, right there, if she would let him.  How he would pull those leggings down and take her right against that car if he could.  He would leave her balanced on the car, one hand on her hip, and one in her hair.  He would kiss up and down her neck, savoring every-

 

“Can I help you there, Dean?”  He heard her voice, part shocked, part amused. 

 

He brought himself back to reality as he realized the position he was now in.  She was still balanced on the car, but now looking back at him over her shoulder.  His body was pushed up against her, both hands having a nice full cup on her ass.  _Shit, did I move without thinking?  Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  Okay, Dean, it’s okay.  You’re a ladies man, you can recover from this…just think of something witty_.  “Th-thought you may need…some help…since you are, you know, like…this?” 

 

Jayme rolled her eyes and laughed.  “You always this smooth, Winchester?”  She gave a little shake, making her tail end rub against his groin.  He let out a soft moan as she giggled.  “Perhaps you can help me out some other way.” 

 

His eyes flashed to hers and he saw that look of pure lust.  Oh, she wanted it just as bad as he did.  His confidence peaked as he brought a hand down, giving her ass a playful slap.  “Oh really, and what can I help you with?”

 

She pushed herself up onto her elbows as she gave him a playful smirk.  “I’m a big girl, Dean.  You will need to slap a little harder to get a rise out of me.”  She shot him a wink that knocked the wind out of his lungs.  _Fuck_ , she was going to be the death of him. 

 

“You may be a big girl, but you are perfect.”  He growled at her as he brought his hand down again, harder.  She jolted a little and she bit her lip.  “That better, baby?” 

 

“Oh, you know-.”

 

“Hey guys, I was thinking of grabbing lunch, do you- Holy crap!”  Sam came barging into the garage to come across the sight of Dean pushing up against Jayme as she laid over the car.  He didn’t misinterpret, it was exactly as he thought it was.  “Wow, uh, sorry!”  He turned and quickly ran from the area, probably wishing he had mind bleach.

 

“Damn it, Sam!  If the garage is a rockin’, don’t come a knockin’!”  Dean stepped back to make sure Sam was out of the garage before he turned back to Jayme. 

 

**Jayme’s Point-of-view**

Fuckin’ Sam! Damnit!  I had been flirting with Dean since we met, hoping for something more, and now that I was about to get it, Sam comes in and cock blocks me.  I made a mental note that the next time he tries to get frisky with someone to just totally fuck it up.  I don’t get made, I get revenge ten-fold.  I got down from the car and leaned against it.  I watched Dean look after his brother and he sighed as the door shut. 

 

“Well, that’s a cock block if I have ever seen one.”  He joked as he turned back to me, looking down with those perfect green eyes.  They weren’t just green, they had every shade in between.  And those freaking freckles, I could spend all day counting those.  I wonder how far down they go…  Just like that my motor was going again.  I wanted Dean, I needed Dean…and Sam be damned, I was getting Dean. 

 

I reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him forward between my legs.  I ran my other hand up his body until it was wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair.  I threw on my best seductive face as I winked at him.  “It’s only a cock block if we let it be.” 

 

Dean’s face went from adorable dork to primal predator in about point two seconds and he grabbed my knee and wrapped it around him, pushing his body into mine.  The heat coming off of him was intense, so was the scent, that lovely Dean scent of whiskey, leather, and oil.  God damn, he was just a walking sex idol and I planned to worship him well tonight.  “I’m game if you are.” 

 

He leaned down slowly, giving me the option to turn him away.  It was amazingly intimate.  I knew he wanted me bad, I could feel his erection straining against his jeans, but he was still giving me an out.  I pulled him down the rest of the way and into a passionate kiss.  One day, I would find Dean’s flaw…but that day would not be today, because it sure as hell wasn’t his lips. 

 

Being a hunter toughened you up, roughed up your body, but Dean’s lips were untouched by this life.  They were soft and moved gently against mine.  Even when he gave my lip a little bite, asking for permission, it was still gentle.  I sighed into him and he took advantage, his tongue quickly darting into my mouth, making me moan. 

 

He grabbed my other leg and quickly pulled me up against him.  His lips moved from mine as he laid soft yet eager kisses across my jaw and down my neck.  He nibbled on my ear before whispering softly, “Sexy or Baby?” 

 

My body responded with a jolt.  Heat bloomed across my chest, my body spasmed as he spoke.  His voice echoing in my mind that sent arousal to all the right places.  I started to pant against him.  I need him, everywhere, kissing me, touching me, inside me.  I needed him now!

 

I could feel him smirk against me as I started to push his flannel off of his arms.  I have been with guys before, but no one has made me so desperate as Dean.  He started kissing my neck softly as I worked the flannel down his muscled arms.  When the shirt hit the floor, he gave a hard suck, followed by a soft bite at the base of my neck.  “Fuck, Dean!”  I pulled him close as he chuckled. 

 

“Such a dirty mouth…so, Sexy or Baby?”  He repeated his question as he pulled back to look down at me.  It was clear now, no matter how dominant I thought I was, Dean was now the predator, and I was his willing prey.

 

I smirked as I pulled my hair from the ponytail.  “Baby has bench seats.” 

 

He reached down and wrapped his arms around my hips as he lifted me from the car, effortlessly.  I wrapped my arms around him as I worked my way down his neck, just as he did me.  I could hear him let out little moans as I nipped at his stubble, at his ear.  But the best reaction was when I reached his collarbone.  That little bit that stuck out from his T-shirt.  I gave it a little nip and I felt my body be pushed up against the Impala as he let out a feral growl/moan mix. 

 

“Oh, did I find a good spot, baby?”  I cooed at him as I pushed the shirt away to give me more to work with. I leaned down and gave a hard suck, knowing good and well I have marked him up.  He let out another load moan as he ground his hips up into me. 

 

“Door.”  Was all he could manage to get out as I worked him over.  I never let up on that spot, giving it small kisses, licks, and love bites as I ran my hand down the car and unlatched the backdoor. 

 

Within seconds of it opening, Dean had me pushed down in the backseat and was kissing me passionately, almost roughly, but I loved every moment of it.  His hands ran up my side, taking my shirt with it.  It about killed me to have to break away from him as he pulled it over my head, but the minute it was gone, he was back down on me again. 

 

His lips traveled again, down my neck and then down to the valley between my breasts.  His hands made quick work of my bra and then his mouth found my nipples.  I screamed out as he pulled one into his mouth, twirling it around his tongue.  “God, Dean!”  I cried out between whimpering moans.  Damn, I had never been this vocal before, but I couldn’t keep it in.  I was losing myself to the pleasure that was Dean Winchester. 

 

“You like that, Jayme?”  He looked up and stared into my eyes as he spoke.  His gruff voice was even deeper now, sending arousal straight to my core.  “You like when I suck on you?”  He waited a few moments as I just panted, staring into those emerald eyes.  “Gotta answer my question, sweetheart…or else I’ll have to punish you…”  His eyes drifted back down to my body as he gave a hard suck on the other nipple. 

 

“Gnah!”  I screamed out as I tried to arch my body up, but Dean held me down.  He was teasing me, I knew it.  But I was so done, I just wanted him, now! 

 

“Talk with me, sexy girl.  Tell me what you want.”  He kept placing soft kisses down my body.  He moved past my breasts and down until he gave a playful lick to my navel. 

 

“You, Dean!  I want you!  Now!”  I pleaded…I never plead with a man.  I want something, I take it.  What the hell was he doing to me?

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, baby girl.  I’m going to take good care of you.”  I knew where he was heading, and although that sounded amazing, that was not what I needed right now.  I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up.  Shock was all over his face as I stared him down, only inches from his face.

 

“So help me, Dean.  You better fuck me right now, or damnit I’ll just take care of myself.  You fucking hear me?”  I paused…for dramatic effect.  “Cut the shit and stop teasing me.”  I gave him a playful glare as he stared at me for a moment. 

 

“God, I love when you talk dirty.”  He pulled his shirt over his head and then leaned over the front seat and grabbed a condom from the glovebox.  As he did that, I made quick work of his belt and jeans, pulling them down as far as they could go without him getting up.  Deciding he needed a taste of his own medicine, I reached my hand down his boxers and gave a light but playful tug.  “Fuck, Jayme.”  He gasped as he nearly lost his balance, making him fall forward over me.  He caught himself and leaned down for a deep kiss.  He moved a bit so I could get his pants off the rest of the way and then work the condom on. 

 

He smirked as he kissed down my body again, but this time he pulled the leggings down with them.  He moved the leggings a little bit before spotting my red lace panties.  Dean looked up and wagged his eyebrows as he bit the top of them and slowly pulled them down with is mouth, finally ridding us of the last of the clothing.  “Wow, that was hot.”  I winked at him as he slowly worked his way up my legs, giving little kisses.    

 

“That’s nothing, sweetheart.”  He whispered as he bent down and gave a long lick across my clit, making me cry out and buck against him.  He smiled as he moved the rest of the way up and leaned into me, kissing me with so much passion that it was making me see stars.  I felt his hand run up my leg and pull my knee so it was up against his body and then he pulled back for a moment. 

 

I could see the question in his eyes, he didn’t need to say it.  It made my heart pound, that even this far into it, he was still asking my permission, still checking to make sure that I wanted this.  Dean Winchester was no ordinary lover. 

 

I nodded and then groaned and arched as he slowly pushed into me.  The sensation was unbelievable.  He kept going and going, I didn’t think a man could even touch places inside of me that Dean was touching.  He was slow and careful as he lay soft kisses on my neck.  When he finally bottomed out he stopped and just left little kisses on my neck for a moment, and then he rotated his hips, sending all new sensations all over my body. 

 

“Dean…you…you gotta…”  I panted as I tried to move against him. 

 

“Gotta what, baby?”  He kissed my neck again as he smirked. Damn him, the smug Winchester.

 

“Move!”  I cried out as he quickly followed by pulling out and thrusting back in quickly.  I couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure.  Between him inside of me, his hands roaming my body, his lips on my neck, I couldn’t…I just couldn’t.  He picked a quick pace, making me both moan and call out.  Dean leaned down and gave you soft kisses and whispered your name, almost like a prayer. 

 

Trying to focus on one thing wasn’t happening, so I let myself go, gave myself over to the sex god that was Dean Winchester and enjoyed the ride.  I felt his hand moved down my stomach as he began to thrust faster.  “Dean…oh…oh…”  I cried out as his hand quickly moved down and his thumb rubbed over my clit.  I could feel that pressure building in my stomach as I bucked my hips up to meet his, making him go deeper and deeper. 

 

“Jay…Jayme…Fuck!”  He leaned up further and pulled my hips with him, arching me off the seat as he bottomed out into me.  His thrusts became more erratic as he continued to work me over.  Thrusting, rubbing my clit, leaning down to pepper my body with kisses.  It was too much, too much going on as I let go. 

 

My body almost convulsed as I reached that peak.  I cried out and called out to him over and over as I felt him collapse onto me, his own body having little twitches from his own climax.  We were both panting, hard, as we just laid together.  His head fell into the curve of my neck as he kept whispering my name.

 

I let the euphoria flow through me as I ran my hands down his muscled back, easing the tight muscles that had just worked so hard.  He shivered at my touch before looking up and smiling at me.  His eyes were still glazed over as he leaned down and kissed me softly.  He shifted and moved around for a moment before he finally got me situated.  He was pressed up against the door as he pulled me up to lay against his still pounding chest. 

 

“Holy shit…”  He sighed as he ran his hand through my hair and laid a kiss on my head.  “That was…”

 

“Fucking amazing…pun intended.”  I looked up at him as he gave a hearty laugh.

 

We laid like that for a while, legs tangled up, my head against his chest, his arms around me.  He ran his hands through my hair and down my back as I drew random patterns on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  It was a perfect moment, intimate.  I heard Dean give a happy sigh as I kissed his anti-possession tattoo that was on his chest. 

 

“I like this.”  He said softly, almost as if he believed it was a dream.

 

“Me too.”  I curled up against him as I heard a sound from outside the Impala.  I jolted up and looked to Dean with confusion.  Who could that be?

 

“Guys…are you still in here?”  An embarrassed voice echoed around the garage. 

 

Sam…Sam Fucking Winchester.  Here to ruin, yet another moment.  I wasn’t going to let that go…it was payback time.  I looked up to Dean with a crooked smile.  “Wanna have a little fun?”  I gave him a wink as he chuckled.

 

“I thought we just did.” 

 

I rolled my eyes as I shifted in his arms.  “A different kind of fun.”  I gave him a silent shh as I lay a finger over his gorgeous lips.  His eyes lit up at the touch.  I waited until I could hear Sam’s footsteps and then let him have it.

 

I hit my hand against the side of the Impala, making it sound like something was moving inside the car as I screamed out.  “Oh, Dean!  Yes!” 

 

Dean snorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, trying to fight back the laughter as I continued to moan and scream. 

 

I heard Sam make a disgusted noise and then run off as I screamed louder and louder, making sure he heard everything until he closed the damn garage door.  When I heard it slam shut I looked up to Dean, who was biting his fist to keep from laughing. 

 

I pushed up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as I laughed.  “He’s gone now.” 

 

The minute his hand left his mouth he erupted with laughter.  I laughed alongside of him, enjoying this happy side of Dean.  I hadn’t known him long, but I could tell that the relaxed, happy side didn’t come out too often.  He calmed down as he leaned in and captured my lips with his.  “You are awesome!” 

 

I smiled and stretched before settling back against his chest.  “I know.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Jayme’s Point-of-View**

Wow, I don’t even remember the last time I slept that good.  Stretching, I felt my bones and muscles all slide right into place as I rose from my bed.  Yesterday had been a very interesting day…sleeping with Dean and all…  At first I was worried that it would make things awkward, but it apparently did just the opposite. 

 

Dean seemed to enjoy our new…relationship?  Were we in a relationship?  Oh, well, can sort that later.  All last night, he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off me.  Resting a hand on my leg during dinner, wrapping an arm around my shoulders during the movie we watched.  Not that I mind, it was actually kind of nice to have someone be like that, not just another one night stand.  I had forgotten how good those little touches could be.

 

I made my way out to the kitchen, following the scent of coffee, when I heard Sam and Dean talking.

 

“Dude, seriously, can you hang a sock or something next time.  I didn’t need to see, or hear that.”  Sam was clearly put out about the display from yesterday, but in my defense, he was being a cock block.

 

I heard Dean chuckle, “No promises, Sammy.” 

 

I took that moment stroll right in and add my two cents.  I walked around the table and leaned against Dean.  “Yea, Sam.  Who knows when the mood will strike?  I mean, maybe I’ll have Dean take me on this table… just push me over and-.”

 

“Aah!”  Sam waved his hands, as if he could shoo the words or the images from his mind.  Dean threw back his head in a hearty laugh as I sent Sam a wink.  “I’m-Just…I’m gonna go…” 

 

“Oh, come on, Sam!  Don’t you want to hear more?”  Dean shouted after his brother, sending me into a fit of laughter.  Oh, it really was almost too easy to pick on Sam.  So easy, in fact, that it may become my new favorite past time. 

 

Dean pulled on my hip so I could move around in his arms, facing him.  He gave me a charming smile before bending down and capturing my lips in a nice kiss.  “So…I don’t know what this is…”  He made a motion between us as he continued.  “But, I have to say, I had a lot of fun yesterday.” 

 

I chuckled at his words.  “Of course you did, because I am fucking amazing.”

 

“You do fuck amazingly.”  He said, twisting my words, with a wink. 

 

I gave him a playful shove and wagged my finger at him.  “You have a dirty mind, Winchester.” 

 

“Always, sweetheart.”  He pulled me back into his arms, staring down at me.  “What are you going to do about it?” 

 

I gave him a look, contemplating what to do.  On one hand, I really did like the idea of him bending me over this table, but on the other…we eat here.  “Well…I need a shower, so how about you follow me to the-.”

 

“Hey guys, I picked up wind of a case!”  Sam shouted from the library.  “Can you come out here?”

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes.  “Holy shit, your brother is the biggest fucking cock block I know!” 

 

Dean seemed taken back by my little outburst, but then gave a smirk.  “I love that dirty fucking mouth of yours.” 

 

000

 

**Sam’s Point-of-view**

If he thought Dean was impossible to get to focus on a case before, adding Jayme to the mix only made the problem worse.  Dean couldn’t keep his hands or eyes, or both, off of Jayme.  It was frustrating as hell.  At least Jayme seemed to be focused on the case.  Even though Dean was practically drooling over her, she kept her composure. 

 

He had explained the case to the both of them and Jayme was on her way to the shower.  Dean went to follow her, but luckily he was able to hold him back.  Maybe this time he could get him to pay attention. 

 

“Dean?!”  Sam yelled when he noticed his brother’s attention waiver again.

 

“What?”  Dean seemed to snap out of his comatose like state for a moment before peering to the door Jayme left out of.

 

“Dude, seriously.  You are like lost puppy.” 

 

“Shut up, no I’m not.” 

 

“Really?  Then what is the case about?”

 

Dean stared at him for a moment before he answered.  “Um…a witch.”

 

Sam sent him his best bitch face before turning his computer around to show the news article that states, “Taxidermist turned into Human Pretzel.” 

 

“See…witch!” 

 

“We don’t know for sure, Dean.”  Sam sighed as he rubbed his head.  “Dean, seriously…what is going on with you and Jayme?” 

 

When Sam had asked if Jayme wanted to hunt with them, he thought the extra set of hands would be helpful, and so far, she has been.  But the problem was, that unless it was an actual hunt, Dean didn’t seem all that helpful anymore.  Don’t get him wrong, he was glad that Jayme could take Dean’s mind off of everything that was going on, but at the same time, he worried what might happen if things with Jayme didn’t work out.

 

“I don’t know man, we are just…having fun.”  Dean shrugged.  “She amazing, funny, knows cars, hella good in the sack.”

 

“Didn’t need to hear that…” 

 

“Yea, you probably heard plenty yesterday.”  Dean chuckled. “I don’t know, Sam.  She is different, you know.  All the other women I have tried with were civilians, but Jayme…she’s a hunter.  She gets this life.”

 

“Why don’t you ask her out?”  Sam offered.  It was obvious that Dean and Jayme had feelings for each other, feelings that went beyond just sex, but neither seemed to want to approach that topic quite yet.

 

“Because I’m not a hormonal teenager.  What is wrong with what we have going?”  Dean seemed genuinely put out about this topic.

 

“Alright.  I’m just saying…maybe you two should talk about it.”  As annoyed as he was at his lack of attention, Sam was glad to see Dean enjoying something.  Jayme seemed to make him happier, and that what was really important.

 

“Yea…I get it.”  Dean sighed and nodded as he moved his brother’s computer to read over the article.  After a couple of minutes, Dean chuckled as he looked up to Sam.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing…”  Dean kept chuckling as Sam saw Jayme walk back in, hair wet from her shower.  She walked right up behind Dean and stared down at the article before chuckling to herself as well.

 

“What?”  Sam asked again.  Did he miss something in the article, what the hell was so funny?

 

“Just…give you some ideas, doesn’t it.”  She whispered it in Dean’s ear, but it was loud enough for Sam to hear.

 

“Oh, just-seriously?!”  Sam shoved away from the table as Dean barked out another laugh.

 

“Dude, she gets you so easily!” 

 

“I’m taking a shower.  We can leave afterwards.”  Sam huffed out, stomping away to the shower.  He may have seemed upset and put off, but he was secretly happy to see those little moments between Dean and Jayme.  Call him a hopeless romantic, but he really hoped something could work out between the two.  His brother deserved a little happiness in his life. 

 

**Author’s note:  In case you didn’t pick up on it…the case they are looking at is the one from “Dog Dean Afternoon”.  You will need to know that going forward! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Jayme’s Point-of-view**

“Seriously…how did I not know there was someone else at the bunker?  How come you didn’t tell me?”  I really couldn’t believe it.  We were getting nowhere on this case, so the guys said they were going to call Kevin.  Apparently, Kevin lives at the bunker.  Never seen him, never heard him…the hell?

 

“He likes to stay in his room…not very social.”  Sam stammered out as he hit a few buttons on his phone.  “Tell her.”  He said as he stepped out of the motel room to call their friend.

 

“Tell me what?”  I looked to Dean, who had this sheepish look on his face.  “What else is there?”

 

Dean only sighed as he went into this explanation about Kevin Tran, the prophet reading the word of god.  Who he was, where he came from.  Then came information about Crowley, who I already knew about, a little.  But apparently they knew him pretty well, the pain in the ass king of hell. 

 

That was the easiest part of the conversation…things got weird after that.

 

“Wait…angels are real?  And you know some?”  I asked, a little unbelieving.  But then again, these are the Winchesters…

 

“Yep, Castiel is the best one.  He…uh…he had to leave.  Some, things came up.  But, he is human now.”  I couldn’t help but note a strange look that came over Dean’s face.  He seemed guilty and ashamed about something.  I wanted to ask, but also didn’t want to push.  So, I made a mental note to ask about it later, maybe ask Sam about it? 

 

“So…this Metatron threw them all out of heaven?  You tried to seal up hell…wow, you guys have been busy.”  I joked, trying to lighten the mood.  Sam had come in during this long conversation and took up residence at the table, waiting for everything to come out in the open. 

 

“Yea.  Now, not only do we have to deal with Metadouche, but we also have Abaddon.” 

 

All I could do was nod.  At some point, I was going to have to do my own little research and sort all of this out, but for now, I just wanted to focus on the case.

 

“So, what did the prophet have to say?” 

 

Sam looked up and gave a soft smile.  “He found a spell we could use to get the information out of the dog…but I don’t think you two are going to like it…”

 

000

 

After a bit of arguing, mainly between Sam and Dean, it was decided.  The spell would be placed on Dean.  If I understood it right, the spell would allow Dean to kinda mind meld with the dog.  It would let him talk to it to get the information we needed.  So, the boys were out doing that as I sat at the motel doing more research. 

 

I had to call Kevin to check in on some information.  That was a fun conversation.  I had to go through a bunch of passwords and security questions to get him to even talk to me.  Apparently he was just as put out that he didn’t know about me living at the bunker as I felt about not knowing about him. 

 

I heard the door open behind me as I typed away at the computer.  “Hey guys, how did the spell go?”  The silence that followed made me a little leery. 

 

I turned around slowly to see Dean sitting on the bed with a German Shepard at his side, Sam was just standing there, running his hand through his hair.  I looked between them before getting up and walking over to the dog.  “I see we have a new friend.”  I leaned down and began petting him for a few moments.

 

It seemed fine at first, but then Dean shoved me back and growled, yes growled, at dog.  “Back off, Colonel!” 

 

000

 

**Dean’s Point-of-view**

The mind meld spell was working just fine…but there were some side effects.  Mainly, Dean was acting like a dog, he couldn’t believe it.  They had broken The Colonel out of his prison and were heading back to the motel. 

 

Dean enjoyed the feeling of the air against his face as Sam drove down the road.  Both he and The Colonel had their heads hanging out of the window, big smiles on their face.  In the back of his mind, Dean wondered why he never thought to do this before, it felt amazing and freeing.  He enjoyed it so much, that when they pulled into the motel, he let out a little groan of sadness at the loss of the feeling.

 

“Alright.  Let’s get inside.”  Sam said, as they were walking up to the door.  But then Dean stopped in his tracks, he smelled something.  He sniffed the air a couple times before looking at The Colonel.

 

“What is that?”  He asked down at the dog.  Sam looked at him with a strange face before shaking his head and walked into the room.

 

“That, my friend, is the smell of a beautiful lady.”  Colonel was quick to go into the room and sit at the foot of the bed, Dean following suit.  When he walked in, the scent got stronger, almost knocking him off his feet.  It smelled amazing, better than fresh baked pie.  He sat down on the bed, as he let himself breathe in deeply.  Jayme.  That smell, it was Jayme. 

 

He heard her say something, but he was too busy enjoying the scent to do anything else.  He heard her get up and walk over next to him, making the smell become even more intoxicating.  He leaned over as she bent down to pet Colonel to get a little closer to her.  God, she was freakin’ irresistible. 

 

“Damn, she is fine looking woman.”  The Colonel said as Jayme started starching his ears.  The dog let out a low groan as he started panting.  “Oh, I could let her scratch me all day…”  Colonel leaned into Jayme’s hand, enjoying the attention. 

 

Something rose up Dean, making him lash out.  Before he could stop himself, he reached his arm out, pulling Jayme behind him as he squared off with the dog.  “Back off, Colonel!”

 

“Dean!”  Jayme yelled at him, making him turn around to face her.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”  He couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed at what he just did.  He lowered his head and gave a soft whine at her angry tone.

 

“Did…did you just whine?”  Jayme looked over to Sam for an explanation. 

 

“So…there are some side-effects.” 

 

Dean sat in quiet, head still down in shame as Sam explained to Jayme what was going on.  The Colonel sat by the window, staring out at the cars that were driving by.  He couldn’t believe he just got all territorial over a dog.  He kept shifting in his seat as he thought about everything that was going on, first the damn bird, then this.  Next thing you know, he will be fetching a stick…

 

“Dean?”  He heard Jayme’s voice call out to him.  He looked up to her with sad eyes.  “You doing okay?”  Her voice was almost cooing at him, making him cheer up a bit.  He nodded but then quickly turned towards the window.  The Colonel was on high alert, making him anxious. 

 

That was when he saw him…the enemy…the mailman. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jayme’s Point-of-View**

I don’t know what the hell happened.  One minute, I was checking to make sure Dean was okay…the next he is at the window yelling at the mailman.  Between the dog barking and Dean slamming on the window and yelling, the guy looked petrified. 

 

“Dean!”  I was pulling on his arm to get him to get back away from the window as Sam tried to wrestle with the dog.  “Dean, stop!”  I was almost laughing by this point.  This incredible man, deadly hunter, was yelling at the mailman. 

 

Dean shook his head at me as he continued to let the mailman have it.  “He’s dangerous, Jayme!  I’ve got to protect you and Sammy.”  He gave you this serious look before he turned to look out the window again.  “Where the hell did he go?”

 

“He must have drove off.”  Sam said, shaking his head at the craziness of this.  I couldn’t help it, I broke out in laughter.  Between Sam, the big man that he was, being drug across the floor by a German Shepard, and Dean acting like a dog…it was too much.

 

“This is isn’t funny, Jayme.  What if he comes back?”  Dean said in a serious, ‘do not laugh at me’ voice.  But that only made me laugh even harder.  I couldn’t help myself as I put a hand out, scratching Dean’s head.

 

“Who’s a good boy?”  Sam started chuckling, but Dean just began to flush and look bashful.  A small smile was on his face as he answered.

 

“I’m a good boy.”  His voice was soft as he gave me a happy smirk at the praise. 

 

Sam erupted into laughter as he sat on the floor, watching the exchange.  The dog, Colonel, also started barking.  I didn’t have to know what he said to know that it somehow peeved off Dean.

 

“I am not whipped!”  He glared down at the dog as you just smiled and helped Sam off the floor.

 

As Dean went on carrying on a conversation with the dog, Sam and I stepped to the side to discuss how this was going to work.  “So, I need to go do some interviews, but I don’t think Dean is in any shape to do that right now.”

 

“Do you want me to go with you?”  I asked, as I leaned over the table to try to get closer to Sam.  Dean was shouting now and it was hard to hear what Sam was saying.  He must have had the same idea as he leaned in as well.

 

“Actually, I think it may be best if you stay here.  I don’t want to know what kind of trouble he would get into if we left him on his own.”

 

I groaned at the idea.  “You are not, repeat, not leaving me with them both.  Do you see this?”  I motioned over to where Dean and The Colonel were talking to each other.  The Colonel bend down on his front legs, as if he were getting ready to play.  Dean responded by pouncing up on his knees on the bed, arms forward as he gave a low growl, his butt swaying in the air.  I had to hold back my laughter as I turned back to Sam.

 

“I can’t handle both of them.  Either you take Dean, or you take the dog.” 

 

Sam sighed as he looked over.  “I guess I could take Colonel.  Just say he is like some service dog or something.” 

 

I leaned in to whisper into Sam’s ear, not wanting Dean to hear my joke.  “Technically, I think you could say that about Dean as well.”

 

Sam started chuckling as he whispered back into your ear.  “Did you see his face when you called him a good boy?  I will never let him-.”

 

Sam was cut off as he was hauled backwards, tumbling over his chair.  He did a backwards roll, but managed to regain his stability as he shot a look up to Dean.  “What the hell man?” 

 

Dean gave off a loud, deep growl.  “Stay. Away. From. Her.”  He stared down at his brother, eyes never leaving his, as he walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, putting his chin on my head.  “She’s. Mine.”

 

He began to rub his head against mine, as some show of dominance, as Sam got back up.

 

“Dude, you’re acting crazy.  I wasn’t even doing anything!”  Sam went to step forward, but Dean just moved you behind him as he started growling at him again.

 

“Back. Off.”  Dean gritted out through his teeth. 

 

“Woah, Dean, calm down.”  I said as I laid a hand on his back.  This wasn’t Dean, not the real one, this must be some type of dominance display from the dog-like side effects.  I looked down to Colonel and sighed.  I slowly started scratching Dean’s back as I walked up beside him.

 

Dean seemed to relax a little at my touch, so I took that time to turn my attention to Sam.  “Take Colonel, I’ll stay here with him.  Hopefully get him calmed down by the time you get back.” 

 

Sam only nodded as he opened the door and grabbed Colonel’s leash, leading him from the room.  When the door was shut, Dean was quick to get over to it and lock it behind his brother, ensuring that he couldn’t get back in and to his girl. 

 

Dean just stood at the door for a few minutes as I tried to think this whole situation over.  Okay, Dean is acting like an alpha male protecting his female.  I rolled my eyes to think that I was somehow a part of this weird doggie display.  But, I realized, if I was going to be able to keep Dean in check, then maybe I need to start treating him more like a dog and less like a person. 

 

With that thought, I kicked off my shoes and made my way over to the bed.  I got comfortable, leaning against the headboard with my legs out in front of me as I turned on the TV.  At the sudden sound, Dean swung around and looked at me. 

 

I took a deep as I patted the bed.  “Come here, Dean.” 

 

He gave a happy smirk as he bounded, yes…bounded, over to the bed and fell onto it with a plop, laying himself out in the same manner.  “Got you all to myself, now.”  He smiled as he wrapped an arm around me. 

 

“That you do, Winchester.”  I smiled up at him as I started scratching his head, just like I would with a dog.  It seemed like the right move as he gave a soft moan and moved so his head was in my lap, begging me to scratch more. 

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at his display.  He quickly began shifting and nudging my hand as I let my fingers work through his hair.  “You really like that, don’t you?”  He hummed in response and said something I couldn’t make out.  “What?”

 

“Lower.”  He said softly, pushing my hand down to his chest. 

 

I began to scratch his shoulders, then his chest, but he just kept mumbling, ‘lower’.  “I am not giving you a belly rub.”  Wow…did I just say that…to Dean Winchester, no less?

 

“Please?”  He looked up at me with those emerald eyes, pleading, begging me.  The term, puppy eyes, couldn’t have fit any better than in this instant. It was hard to resist, too hard…so I let my hand drift down to his stomach and began rubbing small circles. 

 

A big smile spread across his face as he relaxed back.  “Oh yea…that’s the spot.”

 

000

 

Sam came back a little while later, with Colonel in tow.  The dog was quick to jump up on the bed with me, taking up the spot on my other side.  I chuckled as I thought of how silly this hunt was.  Granted, I have had a bunch of weird hunts, but this took the cake. 

 

“Find any leads?”  I asked Sam as I worked to not only run my fingers through Dean’s hair, but also pet The Colonel as well.  I always wanted a dog, and now I had two!

 

“Yea.  I think it might be this guy.”  He held out a print out with a picture and some information on it.  I read over it and nodded.

 

“Well, let’s go put an end to this!”  You said as you got up, leaving both Dean and the dog whining at the loss of contact. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Jayme’s Point-of-View**

 

The hunt was over, Sam seemed a little out of it, Dean a little beaten up.  Me, I got away pretty lucky, considering I got my ass thrown through a window.  Don’t know how that weirdo did it, but there was a strange light and then out the window I went.  It hurt like hell, so that was why I was now letting the hot water from the shower work out all the little kinks that had formed in my muscles.

 

Sam decided to go out for a drink, and last I checked, Dean was relaxing on the bed.  Even though the spell had worn off and he wasn’t hearing animal voices anymore, he was still showing some strange side effects.  It made a really fun time when I played fetch with him.  He went after that damn sock about four times before he finally got frustrated.

 

I chuckled to myself as I finished drying off my now relaxed body.  I could hear some sounds from the TV, figuring Dean had turned it on.  I moved out of the bathroom in a tank top and my black lace underwear.  If Sam had been here, I would have put some more clothes, but…it isn’t like it’s anything Dean hadn’t already seen. 

 

I nodded in his direction as he saw me walk out.  I saw his eyes go a little wide at the site, so when I turned towards my bag, I gave a little extra sway to my hips.  “How are you feeling?  Any more side effects?”  I bent over at the hips, letting my ass stick out a little bit as I put my other clothes away. 

 

“Yea…a few.”  He said softly as he watched me.  I saw him lick his lips when I cast a look over my shoulder as I stood up.

 

“Nothing too serious, I hope?”  It had been one hell of day with Dean running around, acting like a pet puppy, but I had to admit.  I enjoyed it a little.

 

“No.  Nothing serious.”  Dean propped himself up on his elbows, his long body stretched across the mattress as he watched you move around.

 

I made my way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.  “So, did you want to go out?  We could go to-.”

 

“Nope.  I am not going back out until all the weird stuff has stopped.”  A slight blush came to his cheeks as he thought over his actions from the day.  He looked adorable as he looked away, almost bashfully. 

 

“No worries.  I’ll keep you company.”  I smiled back at him as I stretched my arms up.  That hot shower was exactly what you needed tonight.

 

“Thanks.”  He said as he moved to wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me back against him.  His head laid in my neck, his nose nuzzling just below my ear.  I hummed as he found that little spot that always drove me wild, giving it a small little nip before following it up with a kiss.  “You smell amazing, Jayme.”  He shifted again so he was kneeling behind me on the bed, arms wrapped around me. 

 

“Dean…”  I sighed as I felt him pull me up further onto the bed.  I shifted back and laid back on the bed as he settled himself above me.  His hands slowly ran up my sides as he looked down my body.

 

“You are gorgeous, Jay…Wanna just take you right now.”  He voice was deep and husky, dripping with lust and seduction.  It was sexy as hell and I couldn’t handle it.  I gave a soft moan and pushed my hips up against his, wanting him to stop teasing me. 

 

“Why don’t you, Dean?”  I looked up into his eyes as I pulled at the hairs on the back of his neck.  “Why don’t you just fuck me into this mattress?”  I loved his reaction when I talked dirty.  His whole body seemed to respond.  His arms would tense up, his jaw would clench, and his eyes would dilate even further. 

 

He stared down at me for a moment before capturing up my lips.  It started soft and slow, but it then became more intense.  I shifted my arms around to wrap myself around him.  He gave my lower lip a little bite, making me moan against his mouth.  He took advantage as his tongue dove into my mouth.  I could taste the whiskey he had earlier.

 

I ran my hands down his chest and to his pants.  With a few movements, I had the zipper undone and my hand moved down his pants, wrapping around his already hard cock.  I ran my thumb over his tip before taking him fully in my hand and slowly starting to pump.

 

He threw his head back as he moaned out my name, enjoying the pleasure that came from my touch.  He thrusted into my hand a few times before he grabbed my wrist and moved my hand off of him.  “That’s not how I want you, baby.”  He said as he quickly pulled my shirt up and over my head, giving my body soft kisses as he worked his way up to my mouth. 

 

His lips were soft against my skin, but what was even better was that day old scuffle that had formed on his face.  Each little move sent tingles through my body, making me arch against him.  “Oh, baby…”  I moaned out as he began to suck and nip marks onto my breasts and neck.  Each one he followed up with a soft kiss, almost as if he was stamping his approval them. 

 

“You like that, Jayme?”  He cooed in my ear as I worked his shirt up his body and over his head.  “Tell me, baby.  Tell me how you like it.”  He stared down into my eyes with a smirk.  Damn Dean Winchester…he knew how good he was.

 

“I love it, Dean.  I love what you do to me.”  I whispered back to him.  He leaned down and started nuzzling my neck as a random thought struck me, so I decided…what the hell, let’s go with it.  What’s the worst that could happen?  It was only a little in joke…  “You’re such a good boy, Dean.”  I cooed into his ear, just as I had earlier when he was behaving like a dog. 

 

Dean’s body froze for a moment, but then he let out a low and deep growl.  “Damn straight I am a good boy.  Gonna show you just how good.”  He sucked a hard mark on my neck before he pushed off the bed, quickly removing the remainder of his clothes and mine.  His eyes stayed on me as he did so, keeping me entranced at the sheer sexual power he was giving off. 

 

He tilted his head to the side for a moment, almost questioningly, as an evil smirk came across his face.  “Better warm yourself up, baby.”  He sent me a wink as he slowly walked over to his bag, digging through it for a condom. 

 

I knew I didn’t need warmed up.  I was hot, I was wet, I was fucking ready.  Damn Dean and his teasing.  This man would be the death of me if I wasn’t careful.  But I did as he instructed and let my hand sweep down my body and began to use two fingers to start loosening myself up.  When he stalked back over, he grinned when he saw me working myself over.  “That’s fucking sexy as hell, Jay.  My sexy girl prepping for me.” 

 

He kissed his way up my legs and swatted my hands out of the way before diving in, giving a hard suck on my clit.  God, it felt so good.  I arched up, wanting him to go lower, go deeper, but he was quick to press down on my hips, holding me in place. 

 

He looked up, gazing just over my body before he spoke.  “Gonna make you mine, Jayme.  Gonna be a good boy and make you feel good.  You want that?”  He stared at me as he waited for my answer.

 

Words weren’t happening.  I hadn’t ever felt so lost before.  Lost in his eyes, lost in his voice, his touch, his tongue… “Gnah, Yes!”  I cried out. 

 

He pushed himself up on his knees as he stared down at me with a wicked grin.  “Good girl.”  He cooed.  Dean reached down and grabbed my hips before pushing me over onto my stomach.  Oh, was he about to… My thoughts got cut off as he pulled my hips up quick and pushed into me.

 

“Dean!”  I cried out.  I felt so tight, almost bursting at the seams.  He was almost too big, as he slowly pulled back out and gave a slow thrust back in.  But at the same time, it felt so good.  He was touching and hitting every spot, making my body burst in pleasure.  I couldn’t stop myself from letting out moans and shouts, gripping the sheets and pillows for some type of hold on the earth. 

 

“Good girl…hold on for me…”  He said as he gripped your hips, pulling you back onto his cock.

 

“God…Dean…Yes, yes!”  I cried out, moving my hips with his.  My head rolled down to the bed as I kept calling out, moaning his name.  This was now my favorite position with Dean.  “Oh, Dean…” 

 

I felt him shift and felt his body weight against my back.  His fingers weaved through mine as he used his hand to balance, the other wrapping around me, playing with my breasts as they bounced against each thrust.

 

“So tight, Jay…Feel so good…”  He gave another slow thrust with a low growl before he stopped.  His other hand ran down my stomach and to my clit, slowly rubbing circles around it.  With every few circles, he would pull out and give a hard thrust.

 

“Fuck, Dean…”  He gave another thrust and I could feel that tight coil in my stomach building.  “So good, baby…” 

 

Dean chuckled and laid a few kisses against my back.  “Good…gonna make you feel so good.”  He moved his hand away from my clit, making me whine at the loss of his touch.  But he shifted again and put a hand out to brace on the wall.  “Better hold on, baby.” 

 

It wasn’t much of a warning as he quickly began thrusting into me, hard and quick.  The first one almost sent me off balance, but he made sure to wrap his other arm around me, holding me close.  The friction was almost too much, too much feeling, too much pleasure.  “Dean…Dean!”  Every thrust made me scream in pleasure, begging him…I was actually begging him for more.  “Please, Dean!” 

 

“Tell me, baby.  Tell me.”  He grunted out between thrusts as he leaned back on his heels, pulling me with him. 

 

“Harder!”  I cried out as he brought both of his hands to my hips, holding me in place as he pounded into me.  The room was filled with us calling to the other, moaning, grunting, and in Dean’s case, growling.  He pulled me back so my back was flush against his chest, both of us kneeling as he ran a hand down and quickly worked my clit. 

 

I cried out his name over and over as I wrapped back around his neck, needing to hold to something.  “Good girl, come for me.”  He pleaded into my ear.  “Come for me, baby.” 

 

I felt my body fall apart, as if commanded by Dean’s voice, pleasure pulsing through my body as I screamed, louder than I had ever screamed before.  I cried out his name over and over as he kept pumping into me, riding me though my orgasm.  I felt his hold on me tighten as he thrusted up into me hard and fast, making him finish with a cry of my name. 

 

He gave a few more, lazy thrusts as he panted against my shoulder.  I leaned my head back against his shoulder as I felt him smile against my neck.  “That…”  It was all he could get out.  We were both panting, I felt like my lungs were on fire, both of our bodies covered in sweat, as we stayed in that position for a moment, just trying to catch our breath. 

 

He groaned as he shifted, pulling out of me.  I felt over stimulated, the feeling of him moving against me being almost too much.  I fell forward, back onto my hands and knees, collapsing against the bed.  I could barely keep my eyes open from the exhaustion as I watched Dean sway for a moment before slowly getting off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. 

 

I let my body relax against the bed, enjoying the high that was still coursing through my body.  Holy shit, that was fucking amazing.  Dean didn’t disappoint.  Honestly, I didn’t think he ever would.  I felt the bed dip as he laid down next to me with a groan. 

 

“Sore, baby?”  I cooed at him, making him bark out a laugh. 

 

“Not ashamed to say it…little bit.”  He lifted up his arm as I shifted closer, laying my head against his chest.  “Hot damn, Jayme.  That was…”

 

“Hot as fuck!”  I finished for him.  I smiled up at him, receiving a soft kiss before he let his head fall back against the pillows. 

 

“Yea…that…”  He sighed as he pulled his arm tighter around me, pushing me against his side.  “Just give me ten minutes.”  He said with a smug look on his face, eyes closed.

 

“Ten minutes?”  I asked up at him, chuckling at how he looked just as spent as I felt, but in a good way.

 

“Yea…ten minutes, then round two.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Jayme’s Point-of-view**

I was a little sad to see no more of Dog Dean, but that’s life.  Neither of us had really talked about putting a label on what we were, and really hadn’t gotten the chance, as he was now gone to some little town in the state over to see his friend Cas.  I offered to go with him, but he got really weird about it and took off on his own. 

 

So, to take my mind off of trying to decode the mystery that is Dean Winchester, I decided to spend some time with Sam and Kevin, get to know them a little more. 

 

That was a bit easier said than done, with Kevin at least.  The poor kid was so closed off to me and Sam it seemed.  He came out of his room for a little bit, showing me the tablet, which was apparently the word of God he was trying to decode…nothing weird about that. 

 

After about twenty minutes of him showing me random symbols and telling me what they meant, I signaled for an evac to Sam.  Lucky me he is quick to pick up on those types of cues.  Which is why now I was driving down the road with Sam, on the way to the store.  He had me laughing over a story about how he and Dean used to do prank wars on each other.  So was the first couple days, just relaxing at the bunker, doing miscellaneous things to pass the time.

 

It wasn’t until the third day, that I heard from Dean.  It was around two in the morning when my phone went off, rousing me from my sleep.  I swung my arm up, randomly feeling around my nightstand for my phone as I heard the ringtone play.  Eventually, the stupide device made it to my hands and I flipped it open, seeing Dean’s name flash across the screen.

 

“Dean?  Is everything alright?”  There had to be a reason he was calling this early, what if he was in trouble?  That mere thought was enough to get me fully awake and out of bed.

 

“Oh, yea.  Just…just wanted to check in.  Been missin’ my girl.”  He said with that profound confidence I have come to expect. 

 

“Your girl, huh?  Well, I guess I can go hunt her down.  Got her address?”  I joked with him.  I could hear him chuckle on the other side, making my heart almost skip a beat at the sound.  He had one of those deep, full laughs that seemed to brighten the world around you. 

 

“Yea, she lives a couple doors down from my room.  Can’t seem to get her off my mind.  Her smile, her hair with that red streak in it, that strange little tattoo on her inner thigh…the way she moans my name…”  Oh, I thought.  It’s going to be one of those calls. 

 

I couldn’t help my smirk as I reclined back onto my bed.  “Like the sounds I make, do you Dean?”  I said seductively.

 

“Oh, yea, Jayme.  I love those dirty sounds you make.  Your moans, the way you curse, I love it.  The way you move underneath me, pull on my body.  Can’t get enough of it.”

 

Holy shit!  I was already wet and willing from that sentence alone.  I could almost picture him in the room with me, crawling up the bed and my body, settling in for a nice long night of sex.  “Oh, you do know how to get a girl going, don’t you Dean?”  I shifted to a more comfortable position as I spoke into the phone.  “Where are you, baby?” 

 

I heard some shuffling on the phone before he answered.  “Sititin’ in the motel room.”

 

I let my smile get bigger as lay my head back against the pillow, listening to his voice.  “Sounds fascinating.” 

 

“Yea.”  He gave out a big sigh.  “So…what are you wearing?”  His voice was so full of confidence and sex that I almost barked out a laugh.  That was one of the things I liked about Dean Winchester, he was wasn’t afraid to just jump right into things.

 

“Oh...well…I’m wearing one of your shirts, the Led Zepplin one.”  I bit my lip, waiting for his response.  I didn’t exactly ask for permission before I took it, hopefully he wasn’t one of those guys who got really possessive of their shirts.

 

“Oh, yea.”  He moaned out.  Apparently my worry was unnecessary.  “I bet you look damn good in it too…what else are you wearing?”

 

I looked down at myself, noting the only other clothing were some red panties.  But rather than tell him that, I moved quickly to remove them before answering.  “Nothing…” 

 

He let out a happy sigh and I heard some more rustling.  “How about you, big boy.  What are you wearing?”

 

“My jeans, took my shirt off a while ago.” 

 

I hummed in response, pulling up the image of him laid out on the bed in nothing but those damn jeans.  I shifted my legs together, trying to get some friction, anything to help ease the ache I was beginning to feel. 

 

“Unzip them.”  I ordered as I let my hand travel down my body and let my fingers start to run soft circles between my thighs.  Nothing too good yet, but just enough to get the feeling going. 

 

“Yes Ma’am.”  He said, followed by an unzipping noise.  “Now what, baby?”  He whispered into the phone. 

 

“I want you to take yourself in your hand, picture me riding you…”  I let my voice drift as I heard him give a soft grunt.  “Picture me straddling you, my hair falling over my shoulders.  Do you see the way I move on top of you?  I take you so good, don’t I baby?” 

 

Every sentence had him moaning or whispering my name as if he were worshiping me.  “God, Jayme.” 

 

“I’d run my hands up your chest, around your neck, and then pull you up for a deep kiss.”

 

“Yea…”

 

“When I could feel you starting to let go, I would lean back, throw my head back and just let you pound up into me.  You’d make me feel so good.”

 

“Jayme…Baby…”  I could hear his bed shifting through the phone.  The image of him thrusting up into his own hand made me moan out as well.  Without even realizing it, my fingers were moving in time to the sounds of his bed shifting.  I began to rub my thumb around my clit, making me start to cry out in pleasure.

 

“Dean, God, I wish you were here.  Fucking up into me, pulling my hips down to you…”  I threw my head back with a loud moan, my breathing getting heavy. 

 

“Me too, baby.  I would fuck into you, then I would tease you, play with you until you were right there, and make you hold on.”

 

I couldn’t hold back my panting and moans, I could almost feel it, the way his hands would travel down my stomach and his thumb would find my clit, rubbing it just the right way.  The pleasure was building as I started moaning out his name.  “Dean…” 

 

“Not yet, baby.  I’m not letting you come yet.”  He grunted into the phone.  “I would get you so close, and then just pound into you.  I’d make sure you couldn’t fucking walk the next morning.”  His voice was coarse, as he moaned in time with me.  “Baby, oh, Jayme…”

 

“Dean!”  I screamed as I pushed myself to the edge.  “Please, Dean.  Please!” 

 

“Let go, Jayme.  Let me hear you.”

 

I screamed his name as I climaxed, letting the phone drop off my shoulder as I rode out the high, imagining it was him there with me, kissing my neck, pulling on my hips.  I heard him give moan my name again as he came, chuckling as he came down from his own high.  “Damn, girl.  I gotta go on solo hunts more often.” 

 

I smiled as I settled back against the bed, enjoying the euphoric bliss.  “Don’t you dare.”  I joked.  “When do you think you will be back?”  I asked, feeling myself drift away into sleep.

 

“Tomorrow night.  All done here, just need to drive back.”  I could hear him starting to drift off, falling asleep while still on the phone.

 

“Aww...Did I wear you out?”  I joked, only getting a hum in response.  He sounded so blissed out, so relaxed.  “Well…I’ll be here when you get back.” 

 

“Good.”  Was all he offered before I heard some light snores come from the other end of the phone. 

 

I shook my head with a smile as I whispered into the phone.  “Good night, Dean.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Jayme’s Point-of-view**

 

Waiting for Dean to get back was taking too long, so I decided to take up the time by sparing with Sam.  He was saying he wanted some more training, so why not go against the girl who had the ‘slay of the century’? 

 

So here we were, in the training room, mats laid out, as the giant that was Sam Winchester prepared to tackle me.  “Bring it on, Winchester!”

 

“Oh, it’s on Jayme.” 

 

And that was how it started.  Sam and I wrestled, fought, kicked, punched until we were both gasping for air.  I didn’t know how much time passed, but all I knew was that the score was tied.  Sam had six pins, I had six pins…time to up my game.  “One more round?”  I shot out, as I gave Sam an evil glare.  I had some tricks up my sleeve that he didn’t know yet, and I knew I could take him down one more time.

 

“You’re on…”  Sam said as he threw his body into one more sparring match.

 

**Dean’s Point-of-View**

 

Dean knew he was driving too fast, but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to get back home.  A part of him was kinda worried.  He hadn’t felt this way towards someone in a long time, not since Lisa, and a part of him wondered if this thing he had going with Jayme could really last. 

 

Hunters don’t usually get relationships, they get flings.  But Jayme was different than the other women he had been with.  First off, she was a hunter.  She knew the life, and she was happy to hunt with him and Sam.  Second, she was a badass.  He knew she could hold her own, so no worries about what happens if he isn’t at the bunker. She could probably lay out Sam and him in a fist fight if she really wanted to. 

 

That thought made Dean smile, thinking of Jayme kickin’ ass and takin’ names.  He shifted in his seat as he pulled into the bunker garage, putting Baby in the stall next to Sexy.  He snatched up the cheesy flowers he bought and headed into the bunker.  Yea…the flowers were like pouring liquid cheese on top of nachos, but he wanted something to give her, a conversation starter.  Because he decided…he wanted more than just sex from Jayme.  He wanted her to be his, and today…he was gonna ask her.  Maybe it was out of left field, maybe it was too fast, but damnit, he just wanted her…and he wanted to be hers. 

 

“Sammy?  Jayme?”  He called out when he stumbled into the Library, seeing no one.  “Kevin?”  Dean huffed out a breath as he began walking through the corridors.  Where the hell was everyone? 

 

He turned the corner and saw Kevin standing the doorway of the training room.  Every couple of seconds, he would flinch or chuckle.  As Dean got closer, he could hear Sam and Jayme’s voice drifting out, making him curious.

 

“The fuck you will beat me, you damn giant!”  Jayme screamed.

 

“Bring it on, short stack!”  Sam countered back.  His voice dripped with challenge and a pompous vibe. 

 

“What did you just call me, you asshat?!?

 

Dean walked up just in time to see Jayme slam her body against Sam, sending him falling backwards to the floor.  “The hell?” 

 

Kevin chuckled as he held out a bag of chips.  “Training…final round determines overall winner.” 

 

Dean grabbed a couple chips after setting the flowers down on the table next to the door and smiled.  Oh…Sam was so going down.

 

“That’s cheating!”  Sam screamed out as Jayme gave a small bite on his leg, making her release him.

 

“If it gets the damn vamp off, it’s not cheating!”  Jayme screamed as she rolled over and pinned Sam down.  Her legs were wrapped around his neck, his arm pulled out flat against her body as she screamed over to Kevin.  “Call it!” 

 

Dean bust out laughing as Kevin ran over to the mats, fell to his stomach and slapped his hand down.  “One, two, three, pinned!” 

 

“Woot!”  Dean let out as Jayme threw her head back and laughed.

 

“Yes!”  She rolled away, her hair all messed up, she was covered in sweat, her clothes sticking to every curve to her body.  Dean had never seen her more beautiful.  “Owned you, Samantha!” 

 

Sam shook his head with a chuckle as he dusted himself off.  “Next time…I won’t go easy on you…”  He got out between deep breaths. 

 

“Yea…and next time I won’t be afraid to break a nail.”  She shot back as she strutted off to the side of the mats, snatching up her water bottle. 

 

Dean snatched up his flowers as he slapped his brother’s shoulder as he walked past. “Walk it off, Sammy.  Maybe next time.” 

 

Sam just gave his brother a playful shove as he walked back to the kitchen with Kevin, leaving Dean alone with the beautiful, deadly woman.

 

“Good fight.”  Dean said as he walked up to her.  He couldn’t help but love the way her smile widened as she saw him, giving him a sexy wink as she downed some more water.

 

“Thanks…but wasn’t really hard…Sam is too reliant on his height, gotta break him of that.”  She pointed out as she turned around to face him.  She seemed to faulter when she saw the flowers. “And who are those for, Winchester?”  She gave him a smirk as he leaned against the wall.

 

“There for my girlfriend…well…I’m hoping she will be my girlfriend.  Make it official and all…”  His body and looks exuded confidence, but on the inside, he was freaking out.  Trying to make this official could ruin all that they had going, push her away, send her back hunting on her own.  But he knew he would regret not taking this chance…

 

“Is that your sly way of asking me out?”  She said, followed by a soft chuckle.  “Cause that is so fifth grade..” 

 

Before Dean could answer, she snatched up the flowers and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  He let his hands wrap around her, feeling the heat coming from her body after the tough work out.

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

Jayme smiled as she stepped away, taking a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the flowers.  “That’s a yes…”  She sent him a wink as she walked out of the training room, leaving Dean speechless, and completely turned on…cause he now had the sexiest, most badass hunter…as his girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean’s POV

 

Being in a relationship was new for Dean.  He had never done the, this is my girlfriend, I’m her boyfriend, thing with anyone before.  Well, in high school, but that is different.  Dean relaxed into his bed as he began to wonder what to do.  Cause honestly, he had no frickin’ clue. 

 

What do you do with a girlfriend?  Dates? Flowers? Chocolates? None of that seemed right, not for Jayme.  Jayme wasn’t like other women, she was a badass.  A sexy, makes you want her at every moment of the day, badass woman. 

 

Dean began to feel like he was trying too hard.  Maybe he was just overthinking it?

 

000

 

Jayme’s POV

 

I had been working out with Sam again, and man was I sore.  Sam was a beast when it came to workouts.  He spent hours in there, lifting weights, doing cardio, doing stretches and Yoga.  Yoga…I officially hate that word.  Big chested women were not meant for Yoga.  Just doing the first position, things got in the way, couldn’t balance.  Fuck Yoga.

 

I was making my way back to my room, wanting nothing more than to shower and just…lie down.  My body hurts, my head hurts, my hair hurts…I’ll say it again…Fuck Yoga.  But as I turned the corner, I saw something sitting on my bed. 

 

It was small, red, and as I got closer, I realized it was a little red rose.  I couldn’t help but smile.  There was no doubt in my mind who put this here.  At least I hoped it wasn’t Kevin or Sam leaving me roses, that would be awkward.  So I took the rose and walked down the hall to Dean’s room.  My boyfriend.  Wow, never thought I would use that phrase again.  Hunters don’t normally get those kinds of normal things, but in this case, it may work out.  Never dated another hunter before.

 

I found him relaxing on his bed, headphones in, blaring his music.  You know, he always blames the gun fire on his bad hearing…I’m calling bullshit.  I couldn’t help but take in the sight though, just for a moment.  Dean was laying back, arms crossed over his chest.  His muscles pulled at his shirt, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths.

 

Every couple of moments, he would bob his head to the music, those perfect lips would mouth the words of some classic rock song. I had to fight back the urge to laugh when I saw him mouthing the words to Warrant’s “Cherry Pie”.  I moved forward slowly, getting as close as I could to Dean’s bed before I quickly jumped and plopped down on it. 

 

The little squeak that came out of Dean’s mouth send me into a bout of laughter.  It only took him a minute to realize that it was me that startled him, and he had me wrapped up in his arms, kissing my neck, as if it were a punishment.

 

“Scared the crap out of me, Jayme.”  He said with a smile.  He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close as I held up the small rose.  “See you got my gift.”  That smirk, that amazing smirk just made my heart melt.

 

“Aww…It was you?  Here I was hoping it was Kevin.”  I joked, seeing Dean’s eyes narrow at the little joke.  He then twisted and rolled over on top of me, pinning me playfully.

 

“Oh, well then, guess I can take it back…”  Dean spoke at a whisper as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

 

“Don’t you dare.”  I joked, pulling on his neck, leading him down for another kiss.  “I may have to punish you if you do.”  

 

“Oh, don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

 

000

 

Dean’s POV

 

 _God, sex with Jayme was incredible,_ he thought to himself as he laid back trying to catch his breath.  Jayme was curled up beside him, head on his chest, leg draped over his own.  It was in that position that he was able to spot something interesting.  “Is that another tattoo?”  He asked curiously, running a finger down her inner thigh, making her squirm.

 

“Took you a while to notice.”  She mumbled against his neck. 

 

“What is it?”  Dean was completely entranced as he looked down into her eyes, begging for her story about that little tattoo.  It took a few moments before Jayme looked up and chuckled.

 

“You are like a kid in the candy store.”  Jayme joked before she glanced down to the little tattoo.  Her face showed a look of nostalgia before she looked back up to Dean.  “It’s a tribal butterfly.  But if you look closely…”  She turned her thigh to show Dean a bit better.  “Instead of the inner tribal markings, the details on the wings and such is text.  It has my mother and father’s name, their birthdates, and…”  Jayme’s voice trailed off for a moment before she curled up against him, letting the statement hang in the air.  Dean didn’t need her to finish the sentence to know what she meant. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby.”  He leaned down and gave her head a soft kiss. 

 

“That’s the hunter’s life.”  Jayme said quickly, not letting herself go into that heartache of the ones she loved.  That was reserved for private moments, alone.  Not when she was with Dean. 

 

Dean could feel her wanting to let it go, so he did.  Instead he just pulled her close and yanked up the blanket.  Jayme curled into him even more, relaxing as they both drifted off.  It was only when Sam came knocking a couple hours later saying dinner was done, that they finally got out of bed.  Up until then, it was little stories and jokes…and other activities.  Dean couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed, and he decided he didn’t ever want that to change.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayme’s POV

 

I have always prided myself on being able to pick up on the little things.  Those little tics that people have, their quirks that make them who they are.  I notice those things, and I use them to tell how people feel, what mood they are in, whether or not they are being truthful. 

 

Dean, for example, has a few of these little things that give him away.  Like when he thinks something dirty, or trying to be seductive, his eyebrows raise and he licks his bottom lip.  It sounds pretty obvious, but he has perfect the art of doing this just ever so slightly that you may notice it if you were paying attention. 

 

Then there is his, what I like to call, guilty face.  Whether he was caught in a little white lie, or I caught him doing something he shouldn’t, he always does it.  It is a little head tilt, how he moves his head for a moment and then shrugs his shoulder.  If it is something ridiculous, liking eating an entire pie in one sitting, he will even add an adorable pout or duck face to the combo. 

 

But this…this expression is not one I had ever seen on Dean, but I knew what it meant.  I knew what that head tilt meant, that small shrug of the shoulders, but then the added intense stare.  It was that stare that was silently telling me to drop it, to not bring it up again, but also that held a hint of pain, as if Dean didn’t want to say what he had just said to me.  It was then that I knew…Dean Winchester was lying to me. 

 

And it wasn’t a little lie, a little fib about what took him so long on a supply run and then he pulls out a little flower.  It wasn’t something funny about how he ate half the box of cookies on his drive back…it was something big.  So, hoping he would be honest with me, I asked again.

 

“Dean, are you sure Sam is alright?  He has been acting strange lately.”  I reached out and put a hand on his arm, trying to silently say ‘you can tell me’, but he just shifted away and nodded.

 

“Yea, sweetheart.  Sam is fine.”

 

Sam was most definitely not fine.  Once again, it was the little things.  Sam was usually an energetic person, had a soft smile for everyone, kind word to say.  I enjoyed his company, he was quickly becoming a close friend.  So when I woke up one night, traveling out to the kitchen for a glass of water, and find him sitting in the dark, just staring ahead…I knew something was off.

 

“Sam?”  He didn’t react when I called out to him, that was the first sign something was wrong.  Sam always at least acknowledged me if I talked to him, even a head nod. 

 

“Sam, are you alright?”  I got to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at me.  I stepped back a couple steps as his cold and emotionless face looked at me.  There was no soft smile, no relaxed shoulders as he read a book, nothing.  My mind was screaming at me, but I couldn’t believe what it was saying.

 

‘Run, that is not Sam!’

 

But this was Sam, I was looking right at him.  For a moment, I considered demonic possession, but that wouldn’t work, he had an anti-possession tattoo.  Besides, there was no way that a demon could get into the bunker, it had enough wardings that I was pretty sure God himself couldn’t crack this safe.

 

“Jayme.”  His voice was cold, it made me shiver and withdrawal more.  “You should go back to your room and rest.” 

 

That was all he offered before he turned his head back to the front, resuming his staring in silence.  My eyes widened as I moved quickly, practically running down the hall to Dean’s room.  I didn’t even knock, just tore in there and woke him up.

 

“Baby?  What’s wrong?”  Dean grumbled as he just shifted into his pillow some more. 

 

“Something is wrong with Sam.” 

 

That one sentence was enough to get Dean up and moving.  I quickly told him what just happened, shocked out how his face and eyes darkened.  “Wait here.” 

 

000

 

So that’s what I did.  I sat in Dean’s room for about twenty minutes as he went to talk to Sam. I saw Sam walk by the open door, not even looking in to say anything, and then Dean came walking in. 

 

“Sorry he spooked you.  Sleep walking…” 

 

I saw the signs then, but I didn’t want to believe it, so I just nodded and curled up next to Dean in his bed, not wanting to go back to my room quite yet. 

 

000

 

But that wasn’t the last time something strange happened where Sam was concerned.  There were a couple more nights like that, where Sam was just standing or sitting somewhere, staring out into the nothingness.  But then, it happened during the day. 

 

I was making breakfast for the boys, cutting up some onions and potatoes when I cut my hand.  Sam had been mid-sentence when he just stopped. I happened to look up to see the change.  Sam’s relaxed features and smile changed to emotionless stone as he glanced down at my hand.  “You have hurt yourself.”  The cold voice spoke. 

 

“I’ll have Dean look at it.”  And just like that, Sam was back.  His features returning to normal as he, once again, looked down at my hand.

 

“Jayme, you cut yourself, let me see.”  He got up and moved around the table, quickly leading me over to the sink to rinse the small cut. 

 

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, that was what led me here, talking with Dean in the hallway in hushed tones. 

 

“Yea, sweetheart.  Sam is fine.”  Dean’s voice echoed in my head as he walked past me, giving me a soft kiss on the head before mumbling something about working on Baby.  I could only stand there and watch after him, my mind going through a thousand possibilities of what could be wrong with the tall hunter.  But there was one question that was haunting me more.  Why would Dean lie about it?


	13. Chapter 13

Jayme’s Point of View

 

I knew that Dean was lying about something.  I knew it was about Sam and how he had been acting strangely, but I never imagined it could be this.  Two hours.  That was all it took for my world to be flipped upside down and swallowed by sorrow.  Two hours.  It was how long I was gone for the supply run.  I knew Dean was feeling drained, so I went.  Besides, it was good to get out of the bunker for a while.

 

But maybe if I hadn’t of left, things would have turned out different?

 

No, I couldn’t let myself think like that.  I couldn’t give into the dark thoughts like that.  I didn’t know what was going on.  Dean lied to me about it.  And in those two hours…

 

Kevin was dead.

 

Sam was gone. 

 

I walked in to see Dean picking Kevin up and moving him, tears falling down his face silently.  Dean said nothing, neither did I, until after the hunter’s funeral we held for Kevin.  We both stood in silence, neither looking nor even touching each other.  No hands held for sympathy or comfort.  It was just…silence.  And shock. 

 

But it wore off when I got back inside.  I saw the pad of paper and all the information Kevin had from translating the tablets, and I snapped.

 

“What is going on?!”  I screamed at Dean. 

 

He looked at me, those green eyes that would once make my heart pound now stared down at me, broken.  But I didn’t back down.  I couldn’t.  I had to know.  I had to know what happened.  Because as it looked now…it looked like Sam had killed Kevin and ran.  Sam would never do that.

 

Dean blinked a couple times and turned.  “I have to find Sam.”

 

“No!”  I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, before pushing him into one of the bookshelves.  “You are going to stay and tell me what the fuck is going on.  What happened?!  Was it Sam?  Did Sam kill Kevin?!” 

 

“No!”  Those questions seemed to light a fire in Dean’s soul.  “It was Ezekiel…or I guess his name is Gadreel...”

 

“…Who the fuck is Gadreel?”  My patience had reached its end.  It was taking all I had not to punch Dean.  To punch him, demand my answers, and then leave.  Who knows…I might still.

 

“He is an angel.  He has been using Sam as a vessel, and healing him…”

 

000

 

Hours later, Dean had explained everything.  How Sam tried to close the gates of hell, how the angels fell, how he prayed for help because Sam was dying.  How he was deceived by the angel.  How the angel then formed some alliance with another angel and then killed Kevin.  How he had to kick Cas out for the angel’s safety all that time ago. 

 

I couldn’t believe it.  I couldn’t even process it.  Dean finished explaining everything, I could feel his eyes on me, but I just got up and walked to my room.  I heard his footsteps behind me, but I just walked in my room, then locked the door.  My head was swimming with information and pain and anger.  But there was one sentence that burned more than the others.

 

Dean lied. 

 

If he hadn’t lied, to me, to Castiel, to Sam…maybe Kevin would still be alive.  Maybe we could have figured out about the angel deceiving us sooner, we could’ve…  I stopped the line of thinking.  What would we have done?  There was no way to get to the angel without hurting Sam.  If Dean was tricked, then what could we have done?  Castiel was human…could he have even helped? 

 

Tears began to run down my face as a silent sob wracked through my body.  I thought back to yesterday, just yesterday, when I was sitting in the kitchen, making a grilled cheese for Kevin.  One of the few times he actually ventured out of his room, and we chatted a bit.  How Sam came by after his run, telling us about the wild fox he saw.  Dean and I just relaxing and watching TV.  It was so happy…

 

I wiped the tears away before taking a deep breath and storming out of my room.  I knew Dean would be in the kitchen, drinking away his sorrows.  I walked right up and snatched the bottle away from him.  “Get up.  Get your shit together.  We are going to find Sam.”  I snapped at him before slamming the bottle down in the sink. 

 

“Jayme…I’m s—.”

 

“Stuff it!  You lied to me, Dean.  I told you something was up with Sam, and you flat out lied to me.  You lied to Sam…  Sam is a friend to me.  I will help you find him.”

 

“And after that?”  Dean asked, his eyes down at his empty glass.  I knew it as a question that he would ask, but I honestly didn’t know how to answer it. 

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t trust you, Dean.  Not anymore.  This is big, so big, and you lied to all of us.” 

 

He snapped his head up, and I could see the hurt in his eyes.  I didn’t want to cause it, but I wasn’t going to lie.  I know the pain he was feeling, the loss of Kevin, the loss of Sam, and now the possibility of losing us.  It was too much, but that didn’t matter right now.  Sam did.

 

“Jayme, you can trust me.  I will do anything, just…tell me what to do.  We will get Sam back, and everything will be golden again.”  I could see it in Dean’s eyes, not even he believed that.  Sure, he thought he we could work through it, that we could get Sam back, but…

 

“It will never be golden again, Dean.  You lied to me, you lied to Sam.  And Kevin payed the price.”  He went to say something but you just held your hand up, silencing him.  “No, you want my trust back, you have to earn it.  And it will be the same of Sam, I’m sure.  But that isn’t what is important right now.  Get your shit, we leave in twenty.” 

 

I turned quickly and headed back to my room to pack.  This was going to be one hunt I had never done before.  I had hunted demons, wendigos, spirits, and gods.  But angels were a new one…and what’s worse, it was an angel in a hunter.  That was going to be a deadly combination.

 

Twenty minutes later, I walked out to the garage and Dean was waiting, leaning against Baby.  He looked up to me as I tossed my bag in the backseat.  “Let’s go.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Jayme’s Point of View

 

The trees passed by in a blur.  All sorts of shades of green, blending with the brown of their trunks, as if it were a great mosaic of nature.  It gave me a distraction from the thoughts running around in my head.

 

Everything that had happened so far…Kevin…Sam…and now on top of it…Crowley.  I had to let out an irritated sigh as I thought back to the meeting with the Demon.

 

000

 

Dean tossed the match into the summoning bowl.  It let out a spark and a poof of smoke.  I looked around, seeing nothing and rolled my eyes.  “Are you sure you got it right?”  I questioned.  I wasn’t overly fond of the idea of summoning a demon, but Dean seemed sure that this one could help. 

 

“It was right, love.”  A thick, British accent came through my ears, sending me turning in a flash.  Damn demon was lucky I didn’t have my gun in my hand or he would have had a bullet through the brain.  “I see you found a new lover, good for you, squirrel.” 

 

I shot Dean a look at that.  First off…new lover?  Excuse me, should I know about something?  And Second off…squirrel?

 

The meeting drug on and on it seemed like, Crowley talking as if he were on some high horse, never failing to drop the ‘I’m king of hell’ line.  He was obnoxious, rude, and frankly, not much help.  It was the third time we had gone around this topic before I finally snapped.

 

“Dean, he isn’t going to be any help.  Can I shoot him now?!”  I quickly pulled my gun from my holster and pointed it straight at the demon’s head.  It would give me such satisfaction to wipe that smug, holier than thou look from his face.

 

“Jayme…no.  We need his help to save Sam.”  I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and turn towards the door.

 

“Fine.  I’ll be in the car when you two are done.” 

 

000

 

When all was said and done, Dean said that Crowley agreed to help out.  Apparently Crowley needed help with his own problems, so it turned into a tit for tat situation, but as long as they could get Sam back, it would be fine, right?  What was the worst that could happen? 

 

I noticed the car beginning to slow before Dean turned off the interstate.  “Where are we going?”  I asked, not even looking at him.  It was killing me not to reach out and grab his hand or to be close with him, but at the same time, I still didn’t know if I could trust him.

 

“We need to pick up a friend of mine.  He may be able to help.”  The rest of the ride was in silence, until we got to the Cwik Mart Gas Station. 

 

I once again followed Dean, not sure what to expect.  He didn’t give me a lot to go on to begin with.  This didn’t seem like the kind of hangout for an angel, but hell, what did I know, right?

 

I wondered around while Dean talked with…I’m assuming it was Castiel, even though his nametag said Steve.  It didn’t seem to be going well, Dean was getting a bit worked up, Castiel seemed to be keeping his distance.  And the next thing I knew, Dean was storming out.

 

“Uh, hello?!”  I shouted after him, jogging to keep up.  “Nice to meet you, I guess!”  I shouted over my shoulder before following Dean out to the car.  “What happened?!”

 

Silence.  Just the slamming of his car door, the start of the engine, and then we were heading out.

 

“Dean, talk with me!  Is he going to help?!” 

 

000

 

It was a pointless adventure, trying to get Dean to talk.  It had been hours since then.  We checked into a motel, did some research, and now Dean was in the shower, but still…he hadn’t said a damn word since we left the station. 

 

I heard the door to the bathroom open as I moved around the room, getting things in place for a nights rest.  Gun under the pillow.  Knife under the mattress.  You know, the regular stuff.  But I froze when I felt Dean’s arms wrap around me from behind.  “Dean?”

 

“I just…I…”  I could feel his body shaking behind me.  I looked over my shoulder and saw his head buried into it, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

 

“Dean…”  I turned around and tried to get him to look at me, but he just pulled me in closer, squeezing me tightly. 

 

“What if we can’t get him back?” 

 

My heart cracked.  The question was heartbreaking enough, but to hear Dean say it, how he said it.  His usual confident tone was gone and replaced by one that was almost child-like, and terrified.  “We will…Dean, you’re shaking…”  I ran my hands up and down his back as I returned his embrace.  I had been wanting him to be honest with me, to talk with me.  He was finally letting me in.

 

“What if he won’t forgive me?  What if…what if he hates me?  I’m sure Cas does, and he should after what I did.  I’m working with Crowley again, and…just…everything is fucked.” 

 

I lead Dean over to the bed and got him settled on it, crawling up next to him as we curled against each other.  “We will figure it out.  I know we will.”  I ran my fingers through the wet, blonde hair, watching as his eyes fluttered shut at the contact.  “We will…”  I offered before Dean just squeezed me tight and shut his eyes. 

 

We didn’t move from that spot, not until morning.  We stayed there, wrapped up in each other, speaking of what was to come, what we were worried about, the what ifs and if only sneaking through, talk of the past wrongs and everything else.  I think we both needed it.  That moment of just pure worry and dread and sorrow.  Having each other again, just having each other close, I know I needed it.  And in the morning, when Dean was up and working hard to find Sam again, his mind seeming more clear and focused, I realized he needed it even more. 


	15. Chapter 15

I walked out into the library and gave a small smile.  “How are you feeling?”  I couldn’t believe what had transpired the last couple days.  All that had happened, all that was still going on.  But at least this was one thing that was taken care of. 

 

“I’m doing alright, I guess.”  Sam said as he looked up from his book.  “All things considered…” 

 

I gave him a sad smile before setting a sandwich before him.  “Yea…I know that feeling.”  I sat next to him before pulling a blanket over my shoulders.  We sat in silence, both of us reflecting on the days before.

 

000

 

It had been with Crowley’s help that we were finally able to get Sam back.  We had trapped Gadreel, in Sam’s body, in one location.  Then…Crowley possessed him, enough to get into his head and send a message. 

 

I could only watch, helpless, beside Dean as the red smoke filled Sam.  His body convulsed the whole time, looking as if it were in pain, about to burst at the seams.  A human soul, an angel, and a demon, all in one body.  “What if he can’t take it?  What if it is too much?”  I voiced out loud to Dean.

 

Dean just squeezed my hand and took a ragged breath in.  “He is strong.  He can do this…”  I looked back to the front as we waited, hearing Dean mumbling.  “Please…you can do this Sam…just push him out…come back.” 

 

I wanted to say something, to give words of encouragement, to be that strength that Dean needed, but I couldn’t.  Because honestly, I didn’t know what to expect.  I didn’t know if this plan would work.  I didn’t know if Sam could take this.  There had to be some consequence for being an angel’s vessel.  And demon in there as well…

 

But it ended quickly.  The red smoke drifted up from his mouth and back over to Crowley’s vessel.  The demon startled awake, offering up little, saying it was up to Sam now. 

 

My heart tightened as I had to hold back Dean.  “He has to do this on his own.  And if he does, you can’t be too close…you said it yourself, Dean.” 

 

Those green eyes, those candy apple green eyes, it broke my heart to see them in such despair.  It was rooted deep.  Even after a few nights’ talks about what was to come, what needed to happen, the fear and doubt and worry was still there. 

 

But it did happen.  A flash of light, a loud and high screeching noise.  And then a sudden silence.

 

I opened my eyes and saw as Sam opened his, calling out to Dean and I. 

 

000

 

I snapped myself back to the present as I heard Sam beginning to fuss. 

 

“I can’t believe Dean did that.  I can’t…”  Sam tossed the sandwich down as he began his rant.  This was the fourth time in the last couple days he had gotten on it. 

 

Dean had left a couple days ago, something about repaying Crowley for his help, needing to do something about Abaddon.  He swore to me he would be safe, that he would call if he needed help.  It left me alone with Sam, which wasn’t all a bad thing.  After the huge fallout between them once Sam was free of Gadreel, they needed some time apart. 

 

My first choice was to go with Dean, but we decided it was best for someone to be here with Sam.  That and I honestly think he was worried I would put a bullet in the demon’s skull.  He wasn’t wrong. 

 

I sighed as Sam began his points about how Dean was selfish, not thinking clearly.  How it was a violation of trust and…just so much more. 

 

I rubbed my temples, trying to keep my mind clear, but it wasn’t working.  All I could hear was Sam’s words in my mind, followed by echoes of what Dean had said days prior, his fears and worries. 

 

“Stop, Sam!”  I screamed at him.  I didn’t mean for it to come out so strong and angry, but I couldn’t take it anymore.  “Do you have any idea what it has done to him?  To see you like that?  Knowing that you would hate him for it, that you would be…exactly as you are being.  But even still, he risked that fate to keep you alive, to keep you safe.”

 

“He was willing to seek out Cas, even though he isn’t an angel anymore, he pushed him away so you wouldn’t be in danger, his best friend!  He went to Crowley for help, and now he is god knows where trying to pay off that debt.”  I took a deep breath before going on.  “I’m mad too, Sam.  He lied to me too.  But you have to see it from his eyes.  You are his little brother, Sam.  It is his job, it has always been his job…to keep you safe.”

 

Sam sat there for a moment in silence before he just gave a curt nod and stood.  “I get it…I do.  But that doesn’t mean that I want my life traded for others. …for Kevin’s.” 

 

I closed my eyes and sighed as he walked out, probably back to his bedroom.  My head dropped in defeat.  Everything was such a mess.  I shook my head, trying to piece together the parts of chaos of my life, when I heard the front door to the bunker open with a loud creek. 

 

My head shot up and I was on my feet, jogging towards the entrance before I could stop myself.  “Dean?!” 

 

I saw him smile down at me as he walked down the steps, and then pulling me close.  I could smell the whiskey and gunpowder on him.  That scent that was uniquely Dean.  I smiled up at him as he looked down at me, a strange look on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Jayme…something…big has happened.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

I sat in the kitchen, waiting for Dean to come back.  He went to get Sam, saying he just wanted to make this announcement once.  I wasn’t sure what to expect.  On one hand, Dean didn’t seem overly upset about anything, so it couldn’t be too bad, but at the same time…something was off about Dean.

 

I didn’t get a lot of time to think about it though, before the boys walked in and the conversation started.

 

“The Mark of Cain?”  I questioned, looking to Sam in hopes that he had heard of this before, but I was only met with a look of equal confusion being shot back at me.

 

“Yea…it will let me kill Abaddon.  Like, actually kill her.” 

 

“The demon blade wouldn’t work?” 

 

“She is a knight of hell, that wouldn’t work.  I have to have the Mark of Cain and the first blade.” 

 

It was then that Dean explained that Crowley was out searching for the blade, how he got the mark, and any little details he could think of. 

 

There was only one thing I could think of while he told his story…I feel sick.  I feel sick because there has to be some downside to having that brand on his arm.  There has to be some cost for using the first blade.  And what’s worse, I don’t think Dean even knows what those consequences are yet…

 

000

 

That thought began sinking in a few days later.  It started with little things.  Dean would be doing research, get frustrated with it… normally he would just slam the book shut and groan, but this time he threw the thing across the room, broke a couple things in the process…it wasn’t like him.

 

Then there was fight Sam and Dean had.  It didn’t get physical, not really, but it started over a little thing.  Sam was going to go on a supply run and was going to take Baby.  Something just snapped in Dean, it was like a switch had been flipped in his mind, and then suddenly he was in Sam’s face, screaming at him.  I tried to pull him away, but he just shoved me off his arm…Dean never shoved me before…and then he was back in Sam’s face, poking his chest, calling him names.  It was as if Dean was deliberately trying to rile Sam up to get a fight out of him.  Luckily, Sam didn’t give in and just walked away. 

 

But then things started to get worse.  Like on a hunt, we were going at it with some vampires when one grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back.  Yea, sure, it hurt like hell, it pissed me off, but my anger fizzled out as quickly as it came.  That roar-like sound that Dean emitted when he saw what happened made my body freeze.  Everything in my being was telling me to stay still, for my own safety, don’t move and maybe he won’t see me.  I had never experienced anything like that before.

 

I listened to my instincts, it is what a good hunter would do.  And I’m glad I did.  Because in that instant, Dean was on the vampire, beating it, stabbing it, practically tearing it apart.  It was a brutality I didn’t even know Dean had in him, and yet, he just unleashed it on this creature.

 

But the worst part.  The part that had given me nightmares that night…while Dean did all that, he had this sickly smile stretching across his face…he enjoyed it.  And what was worse, when I woke up that night, drenched in my own sweat from the nightmare of having myself in that vampire’s position, it was Dean how sat up with me and held me close, telling me everything was okay. 

 

Nothing was okay.

 

000

 

Dean’s Point-of-View

 

After the vampire hunt, Jayme started to have some pretty intense nightmares, and it was breaking Dean’s heart.  He hated to see her like that.  At first he worried that she would think herself weak or something, but that wasn’t the case.  He knew Jayme was strong, but there is a price to pay for the hunter life, and unfortunately, nightmares are a part of them. 

 

She never talked to him about them, saying that she didn’t remember.  But he knew better.  He saw how she would stare off into the distance, how her body would randomly start shaking throughout the day.  She remembered, but for some reason, she never would talk with him about it. 

 

So, when a hunt came up, Dean was adamant that Jayme stay behind, get some rest.  She fought tooth and nail to go with him, insisting she was alright, but he just smiled down at her sweetly and said it would make him feel better if she stayed behind, just this once.  After a sweet kiss and promises to stay safe and call with updates, they were on the road, leaving Dean to look in the rearview mirror to see the shrinking form of Jayme behind them.

 

000

 

Dean should have never left Jayme behind. He needed her now.  He needed her to be near him, to keep the flashes away, to keep everything away.

 

_Crunch.  Crunch.  Crunch.  That sound echoed around the room as Dean hovered over the man.  This man was bad, he was giving people over to monsters as a form of revenge.  He had to be taken out.  Take him out, a voice spoke in his head.  So he looked down at the busted and bloodied face he was hovering over.  Just a few more.  Just a few more and it would be done._

 

Dean felt his body begin to shake.  He shut his eyes and tried to take a calming breath, but it only made things worse as he saw the face of the man he hurt behind his eyes.  Snapping them back open, he looked down to his hands, his shaking hands with the busted knuckles.  The blood, his own and the man’s mixed…what had he done?

 

_Kill him, a voice spoke in his head.  Kill him and grant justice.  It seemed so logical, so Dean never questioned where the voice was coming from.  It was like his instinct was speaking to him directly, and his father always taught him.  Follow your instincts.  So he landed another punch on the man’s face._

 

The shaking intensified as Dean tried to stay calm.  Sam walked over to him with a bowl of water and a towel, kneeling on the floor as he began to clean and dress the self-inflicted wounds on Dean’s hands.

 

“What happened out there Dean?  You just lost control.”  Sam asked.  Dean could only notice that Sam didn’t look up to him when he spoke.  Sam would always look at him when he spoke…but not now.  He was ashamed.  “You’re lucky I pulled you off of him when I did or you would have killed him.  What happened?” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

_Dean continued to pound into the man.  He didn’t realize his face had stretched out into a smile, that he was now starting to chuckle with each hit that landed.  Dean didn’t even know what he was doing anymore, until he felt two hands grip his shoulders and haul him back.  It was pure instinct that Dean recoiled and struck the thing that had the audacity to interrupt him.  One hit.  That was all it took to snap Dean from the haze.  One hit…that landed on his brother’s face._

 

“Dean?”

 

The shaking was getting worse.  Dean could feel his heart beat start to quicken, his airways constrict.  He needed air.  He needed to get away.  What had he done?  What had he done?!

 

“Dean!” 

 

“I need Jayme.”  Dean said in an almost whisper, but honestly, he thought he shouted it.  Without thinking of the blood or his injuries, he brought his hands up and carded through his hair, pulling at the short strands.  The little tingles of pain were enough to keep him grounded, but only for a moment before the panic began to bubble again.  “Jayme!” 

 

Sam was quick to respond, grabbing out his phone and punching in Jayme’s number.  It took less than a minute for her to answer and to be talking to Dean.  She spoke softly, her voice in his ear as he tried to calm his heart.

 

“Dean, I’m right here.  Listen, you are alright.  You will get through this, and you will come home and I’ll be right here, okay?” 

 

“Keep…talking…”  Dean gritted out. 

 

Sam could only stand back as he watched his brother fight off what he assumed was a panic attack.  The room stayed quiet, the only sounds coming from Dean’s breathing and the soft hum from the phone that he had pressed tightly to his ear. 

 

But in time, his breathing finally evened out as he listened to Jayme tell him all the odd things she had done while they were away.  Cleaning, laundry, sharpening tools and weapons, how she found a curse box hidden under one of the beds in a spare room.  She talked about anything to just keep talking.  That was what Dean needed, for her to keep talking, to tether him to something.

 

“I did something bad.”  Dean spoke softly, interrupting whatever Jayme was talking about.  “Something real bad.”  His voice sounded foreign to him, as if the voice were of a child who broke something instead of a grown man, but it was the only voice he could manage right now.

 

“It’s okay, Dean.  We will get this sorted, okay?  Just get home.  I’ll be here waiting for you.” 

 

Dean nodded, knowing that Jayme wouldn’t be able to tell, but that didn’t matter.  He had something to focus on.  Get home.  That’s all he needed to worry about right now.  Just get home. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

Getting that call at one in the morning really shook me up.  I hadn’t heard anything from the guys all day, but then that call from Dean…  I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I had a feeling I knew what was the cause.  The Mark of Cain.  I somehow knew that it would come with a price, that the power would somehow corrupt, and it seems like it was doing just that now. 

 

I sat awake for a while, thinking of what could have gone wrong, what the worst and best scenarios could be, and then what to do to help Dean.  I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared, but I had to play the hunter card and shove that to the side.  There were more important things right now.

 

It was the next day, around dinner time, when the guys finally got back.  I was quick to run out and greet them in the garage.  Sam gave me a look of worry as I approached Dean.  He looked like a parent whose child is approaching an unknown animal for the first time, and I had no idea why.

 

I stepped up to Dean as he shut his door.  He looked down at me with this hesitation before quickly wrapping his arms around me, embracing me in an almost desperate hold. 

 

“It’s okay, Dean.  You’re home now.”  I whispered into his shoulder as he molded himself around me. 

 

“It was bad, Jayme.  Real bad.”  He said back.  He sounded so broken, it wasn’t like Dean. 

 

“We will figure this out.  Come on, I have burgers made up…and an apple pie.”  You said with a little wink. 

 

Dean gave you a halfhearted smile before he squeezed your hand and followed behind you, letting you lead him inside.  Sam was still nearby, silently watching.  You couldn’t help but notice the tense stature he had, as if he were still on a hunt, waiting to interfere if there was any sign of danger.  It was wrong.  Dean wasn’t dangerous, he was just…Dean.  Right?

 

000

 

Over dinner, the boys explained to me what had happened.  How Dean had lost control, beat that man, almost killed him.  Seeing Dean’s eyes, I knew he regretted it and that he was scared.  Who wouldn’t be?  It sounded like he just lost control and had no ability to reign himself back in.  Was that the cost of the mark? 

 

“How are you feeling now?”  I asked, gently reaching out to place a hand on Dean’s arm.  He tensed for a moment before relaxing and letting out a deep sigh.

 

“It’s like a hum, in the background.  I don’t…I don’t know how to explain it.  I’ve tried to, but I can’t.”  He ducked his head and let his shoulders fall forward, his head falling into his hands.  

 

“It will be alright, Dean.  Sam and I will help, right Sam?”  You waited for him to nod before continuing, wanting to make sure Dean knew you were both there to help him.  “Sam, you start with the research.  I will stay with Dean, maybe we can try some meditation or something to keep you calm?” 

 

“Great…now I have to meditate…this must be what the Hulk feels like.”  Dean tried to joke, but no one laughed.  I wasn’t there, I didn’t see Dean go off, but from what Sam had said, he sounded like he turned to the Hulk.  The rage, the strength, the anger.  It was dangerous, but I had faith we could find a way to help him.

 

000

 

Dean’s Point-of-View

 

Meditation was a bust.  He just didn’t have it in him to sit still in a quiet room for hours on end. In reality, it was only maybe twenty minutes, but to Dean it felt like twenty years.  Twenty long years that made him want to bash his skull in…he wasn’t made for meditation.

 

Instead, he and Jayme tried some other things.  Taking a walk, going to the shooting range, watching some movies, cleaning.  Everything helped a bit, but never got rid of that background hum, that little voice inside him telling him to punch things, to lash out. 

 

But Jayme seemed so happy to help, so Dean went along with everything she suggested, until this.  “I’m not sparring with you, Jay.  I don’t want…I don’t want to hurt you if I lose control.”

 

Jayme sighed and gave him a look.  “You won’t hurt me, Dean.  We both know that some random guy doing bad things and me are very different.  We will start out slow, but we need to know where that line is.”  Sam walked in and took up his seat by the edge of the ring.  He was the backup plan in case Dean went nuclear again. 

 

“Fine.  But we go slow.” 

 

And that is how it started.  A few half-hearted punches were thrown, some little taunts.  But nothing too intense as of yet.  At least, not until Jayme connected a right hook to Dean’s ribs. 

 

“Come on, Dean.  Making it too easy.” 

 

The intensity slowly rose, until they were full out sparring.  No bars held back, except Dean never did get a hit to actually connect with Jayme.  Mark or no mark, he wouldn’t hit his damn girlfriend.  But that wasn’t the issue, Dean found. 

 

The background hum, it was growing.  It wasn’t like with the other guy.  When he beat the crap out of him, it was calling out for blood, revenge…but with Jayme…it wanted something else. 

 

Jayme sent a punch at him, but he dodged it easily.  Instead of following it up, he wrapped a hand around her arm and spun her until she collided with his chest.  And then he attacked.  His lips latched onto hers as he kissed her deeply, pulling her close against his body.  He needed her. 

 

Jayme seemed shocked at first, but quickly gave in as her arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as he lifted her off the ground.

 

“Uh, hello!”  Sam called out, but neither of them even paid him any attention as Dean continued his passionate plan.  Jayme let out a little moan as he kneaded her ass with his hands before setting her down on one of the tables in there.

 

Dean heard a door shut, assumed it was Sam leaving, which was good because things were about to go crazy. He didn’t want to wait to undress her, so with one strong yank, her shirt ripped open and he attacked her neck and chest with kisses and bites. 

 

The hum called out to him.  _Kiss her.  Taste her.  Have her._ And he intended to.  He looked up to Jayme, loving how lost in the moment she was.  She wanted this as much as he, and he planned to take full advantage of that…

 

000

 

They never did make it to a bedroom.  Didn’t even make it out of the training room.  They had laid down on the training mat, both naked and covered with a big towel Dean had found.  Jayme was curled into his side, a big grin across her face as she ran her hand up and down Dean’s side. 

 

He just watched her, loved how her dark hair and those red streaks looked against his arm that was wrapped around her.  He loved how her chest felt pushed up against his naked body, how he could almost feel her heart beat against his side. 

 

He gave her hair a soft kiss and let his eyes shut for a moment.  It was in that moment of complete peace that he realized it.  The hum was gone.  That hum in the background, it wasn’t there.  He felt at peace, calm, collected.  He hadn’t felt this way since before he got the mark.  Looking down, he watched as Jayme slowly drifted off in his arms, making him smile.  Maybe he doesn’t need that meditation crap or extra training…maybe he just needs Jayme? 


	18. Chapter 18

Sam’s Point-of-View

 

They stayed in the bunker for a few days, hoping that whatever rage Dean went into on the last hunt would pass over them and they could get back to their normal routine.  Dean finally managed to start acting normal, so after a long discussion, they were on their way to a hunt.

 

Sam sat in the backseat as he went over the details of the case, it seemed as if it were an angry spirit, preying on those that reminded this ghost girl of her cheating husband who killed her.  It was a pretty easy case to crack open, which Sam thought would make a perfect case to work on.  Maybe something easy, simple, would be just the thing they needed to ease Dean back into the hunting life. 

 

And it really was.  It was such an easy case.  In two days, they had identified the ghost, found the remains, saved the next victim, and sent the vengeful spirit on its way to…wherever those spirits go.  Dean didn’t have any moments of rage or uncontrollable actions, which may have been because Jayme stayed glued to his side the whole time, but hey, if that was what they had to do to keep him in line, then that’s what they had to do! 

 

Sam smiled as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the local bar, claiming that for a job well done, and so efficiently at that, they deserved a little R and R.  Jayme was on board, having put on some nice jeans and a shirt, her hair pulled up.  Dean styled his, wore a proud grin as he opened Jayme’s door for her.  It was strange to Sam, seeing Dean so boyfriend-like, but at the same time, he loved it.  Jayme was good for his brother, it kept him grounded, kept him together.

 

“You coming, Sam?”  Jayme shouted over her shoulder, a playful smile on her face as Dean led her towards the door, his arm around her.  “Or you just going to stand there thinking all night?” 

 

Sam just smiled and followed the happy couple.  The bar was pretty busy, which he expected on a Saturday night.  But it wasn’t too busy that they wouldn’t have a good time.  There were some pool tables, darts, karaoke, which meant he couldn’t let Dean get too drunk or he would have to suffer through some really bad singing…

 

The group made their little space in the corner of the bar.  A short brunette served as their waitress, running back and forth with their drinks and food as they needed it.  Sam enjoyed just relaxing, sitting back and people watching.  It was something he had always loved, even back in college.  It was at times like these that you could really observe what people are like.  Like the woman at the bar who he saw watching all the men that seemed single.  It was like she was trying to choose the most appropriate target, it was actually pretty funny.  The drunk guy trying to hustle darts.  He was putting on an act of being drunk, an act no one was buying, stumbling and cursing and not even hitting the board.  Trying way too hard.

 

Sam then turned his attention to Jayme and Dean.  Dean had pulled her out on the dance floor during some random song, spinning her and pulling her close.  They moved together, laughing and joking as they did so.  Jayme had this big grin on her face, smiling up at Dean with this look of complete wonder on her face.  Dean, he just looked so in love at that moment, doing anything and everything he could think of to keep her smiling, to make her happy. 

 

Sam turned his eyes away as he saw Dean dip her, heard Jayme’s laughter ring out.  Sam sipped his drink as the waitress brought a fresh round for him.  “Thanks.”  He offered with a smile before she walked away.

 

“Why don’t you dance with her?”  He heard Dean ask as he plopped down in his seat. 

 

“No, I’m good.  You and Jayme make me exhausted just watching you.”  Sam joked, pushing Dean’s drink over to him.  “Where is Jayme?”

 

“Getting a new drink.  She likes to mix it up sometimes.”  Dean said with a happy smile on his face.  “I’m glad we asked her to come with us, god that feels like so long ago.”

 

Sam nodded.  It wasn’t truly that long ago that they had even met Jayme, but even still, it was like she was always meant to be a part of the family.  It was like she had always been there, a little sister to Sam, a girlfriend to Dean, and Sam couldn’t imagine what it would be like without her there now.  He couldn’t even begin to understand how they functioned so well before she was there. 

 

“Yea, me too.”  Sam offered up as he glanced up at Dean.  He froze when he took in Dean’s appearance.  Dean was looking towards the bar.  And if looks could kill, he would have obliterated whoever he was glaring at.  His brows were furrowed, his jaw clenched, and that was when Sam noticed Dean’s hand.  It was shaking. 

 

“Dean?”  Sam followed Dean’s eyes to see Jayme standing at the bar.  She was waiting for her drink, but there was some sleazy guy hanging over her, trying to get her attention.  She kept pushing him away, moving farther down the bar, but he didn’t let up. 

 

Sam glanced back at Dean and caught site of the mark on his arm.  It was almost glowing.  Oh, no.  “Dean, don’t.  She is fine, okay.  Dean?  Dean?!”  Before he could even react, Dean was out of the booth and stalking over to the man.  Sam tried to follow as fast as he could, to stop his brother, but he wasn’t fast enough. 

 

It only took a few seconds.  Dean reached the guy, grabbed his arm and spun him around.  That look was back on Dean’s face, the one he had the last time he lost control, the last time the mark took hold of him.  Dean’s hand grasped around the man’s throat and he pushed him down against the bar before pummeling him. 

 

Sam was there, as was Jayme, pulling Dean off the man.  A few others joined in to try to help, fearing that this stranger would kill this guy if they didn’t stop it.  And he might have.  Every punch was accented with Dean yelling something at the man.  “She is mine.  Don’t you touch her.  Leave her alone.” 

 

Jayme looked terrified, but she still kept on with Dean, finally able to pull him away with Sam’s help.  Dean tried to break free, to attack the man once more, but they kept him still and drug him out the car. 

 

“Dean, what the hell were you thinking?!”  Sam screamed. 

 

“Don’t.”  Jayme spoke quickly as she walked up to Dean, grabbing his face in her hands and making him look at her.  His body was still shaking, he still had that look of murder in his eyes.  Sam went to reach out to grab her away, fearful that Dean might hurt her, but he froze when he realized what was happening. 

 

Jayme was calming him.  She was whispering something to him, keeping his attention on her.  Sam couldn’t believe what was happening.  The last time, the only thing that snapped Dean out of it was that he had almost punched Sam, and even then, he had been a shaking mess that he couldn’t even drive.  But Jayme seemed to be doing what he couldn’t. 

 

Dean’s shaking slowed, but didn’t completely stop.  Jayme eventually got him to take a few deep breaths before she led him over to the backseat of the Impala, tossing Sam the keys.  She slipped in the back with him as Sam jumped in and drove away quickly, trying to ignore the sounds of the police sirens in the distance.

 

Sam watched as Jayme walked with Dean to the motel room, getting him to sit down on the bed before coming back out to have a word with Sam. 

 

“We have to find a way to fix this, Sam.  I don’t know how much longer he can keep this up.  It is killing him, these outbursts…I don’t want to think what would have happened if we hadn’t been there.”  She said softly as she turned back to the motel door that Dean was behind. 

 

“We will.  We will get some rest and get back to the bunker tomorrow.  And we will stop hunting for now, just keep him there until we can find a solution, okay?”  Sam tried to stay confident, to keep like he knew the answers to everything, for Jayme’s sake.  But on the inside, he was terrified.  He had never seen his brother like that, and he hated it.  He hated seeing Dean so out of control. 

 

But it was no secret to what was causing it.  The Mark of Cain.  They had to get rid of that damn thing.  Killing Abaddon wasn’t worth this.  It wasn’t worth this suffering his brother was feeling, or his own, or Jayme’s.  He made a mental note, that when he got back to his room, to start making some calls to Cas and others.  It was time to see who could help. 

 

“Get some rest.”  Sam said, giving Jayme a little nod.  He wanted to give her a hug, or a pat on the shoulder, some type of comfort.  She needed that much, but when Sam caught Dean looking out the window, he decided against it.  After what happened to the guy at the bar, Sam didn’t want to risk him going off again.

 

So he said his goodnights and headed to his own room, leaving Jayme alone with Dean to keep him settled.  He admittedly didn’t get much sleep that night, instead was up with his computer and phone, calling people, doing research.  Unfortunately, no one really knew anything about the Mark of Cain.  Granted, not many people even knew Cain was a demon until recently maybe that was the cause.  Maybe they could find Cain again and ask him what the trick to controlling it was? 

 

Sam didn’t get too much time to think on that plan.  A sudden sounding of urgent knocks on his door set him on his feet and running across the room.  When he opened the door, he found Jayme, looking utterly broken.  She didn’t say anything, just held out a piece of paper as she stepped into his room. 

 

_I’m sorry.  But I can’t risk hurting you._

 

Sam looked back to Jayme who had wandered aimlessly around his room, waiting for Sam to say something.  He looked up across the parking lot and realized something that broke his heart.  The Impala…and Dean…was gone. 


	19. Chapter 19

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

I couldn’t believe that Dean had left.  It had been weeks and I was still in a state of shock.  I knew that Dean would never hurt me, he had told me himself that I seemed to have this calming effect on him, so why would he leave?  I just couldn’t wrap my mind around it. 

 

Sam and I hadn’t been hunting, instead, searching high and low for Dean.  We did get a few good tips from some fellow hunters who had spotted him.  He had called Cas a couple times, so he helped out when he could.  But other than that, it seemed like we were chasing a shadow.  Every time we would get close, the sun would hide behind a cloud and he would be gone. 

 

The latest tip was that he was doing something to help take down Metatron.  I still wasn’t very savvy with the whole angel thing, but this Metatron character sounded like a Metadouche.  And this was the guy that Gadreel angel was working with that had ordered the kill on Kevin.  For that reason alone, I was marking Metatron down as a “needs to be illuminated” target.  And the fact that Dean may be going after him as well made it two birds with one stone. 

 

I didn’t like not knowing all the details, but according to Sam, Cas couldn’t give them over the phone.  I had only learned this morning that Cas had been like an informant to Sam, having seen him a couple times, to give Sam a heads up on where he was at.  That was how we knew where he would be today. 

 

I didn’t know what to expect.  On one hand, I wanted to walk up to him and smack that adorable smirk off his face.  Tell him off for leaving like that, for worrying me and Sam, for doing what he was doing.  But on the other, I just wanted him home.  I missed not waking up next to Dean, not having that playful banter, having him nearby. 

 

I sighed as Sam was driving down the street.  I didn’t have to voice my thoughts, Sam already knew them and was responding.

 

“We will be there in about twenty minutes.  Then we will bring him home.” 

 

“Finally.”  I said with a soft smile on my face.  I would give anything to have Dean home right now. 

 

000

 

I lied.  I wouldn’t have given anything.  I wouldn’t have searched, wouldn’t have talked with Cas, wouldn’t have done anything if I could have avoided this.  When we got to the spot, Cas was already there, his blue eyes had tears running from them, and down his face.  Dean was in his arms, not moving.

 

I ran to him, grabbed Dean from him.  I shook him, called out to him, and ruffled his hair.  But I knew none of it would work.  I knew that stillness that was in his body, the cold that was his touch.  Dean was dead.  I lost him.  He was gone. 

 

Metatron had killed him.  That is what Cas had said.  He said more after that, explaining what was going on, what had happened, what caused all of this, but I didn’t care about that.  The only thing I cared about was in my arms.  The tears fell down from my face as I sobbed.  I felt Sam’s arms come around me, pulling me away from Dean, as Cas took his friend back into his own arms and flew off.

 

“No!  Where--.”

 

“Cas took him back to the bunker.  We will meet him there.  We will…we will give Dean a hunter’s funeral.”  Sam managed to get out.  I looked up and saw the tears filling those hazel eyes.  I turned and gave him a hug, both of us sitting there, trying to comfort the other in the grief of having lost a lover and a brother. 

 

Time moved quickly after that.  It seemed like scenes from a movie, jumping around.  We were sitting on the ground, sobbing over Dean’s death.  Then we were silent in the car, driving back to the bunker.  Then we were making the funeral pyre.  That was where time seemed to come to a screeching halt. 

 

I placed a hand on the stacked wood, pushing against it to keep everything in place.  Sam stood back for a moment as I took a few deep breaths.  I knew what was coming next, but I didn’t want to face it.  Maybe if I stayed out here I wouldn’t have to face it.  Instead, I could just live in this fantasy world that Dean was just inside, taking a nap or something. 

 

But I couldn’t.  That was selfish.  I turned and looked to Sam and gave him a nod.  “Alright.”  He put an arm around my shoulder as we walked into the bunker, down the stairs, and down the hall to the bedrooms.  Cas had put Dean in his room until we were ready.  It seemed right to let him rest in his own space until then.  He always loved his room in the bunker. 

 

Sam pushed open the door as I took a deep breath, trying to steal myself against the wave of emotions that came with the sound of the door opening.  I wouldn’t cry, I told myself.  I wouldn’t cry, I would be strong for Sam.  But that strength failed when Sam whispered his brother’s name in shock, as if he didn’t know what he would find on the other side of the door. 

 

“Sam.  It will be okay…we can--.”

 

I froze when I looked up.  I looked to the bed where Dean was laying…was being the operative word.  The bed and sheets had been ruffled.  He had been there, I saw him, not an hour ago.  He had been right there.  But now…he was gone.

 

“If this is some sick joke, I am going to kill whoever made it!”  I screamed before storming out.  “Castiel!  Get your ass down here!”  I cried out as I stormed off.  My feet took me without thinking, going to the one place that I always felt at ease.  The garage. 

 

“Castiel!  Now!” I screamed as I pushed open the door and then felt the world tilt.  It was gone.  Baby.  The Impala.  It was…gone.  “SAM!” 

 

I ran back into the bunker, calling out to him.  I heard him call out to me from some control room.  When I got in, we both shouted at each other at the same time, then froze unbelieving what the other had said.

 

“The Impala is gone!”

 

“Dean is alive!” 

 

I walked around the table to stare down at the screen, watching the video of how Dean walking out of his room. 

 

“What’s in his hand?”  I asked Sam, pointing to some weird weapon thing that it seemed to be holding.  “Is that how he came back?  What is it?  How is this…?” 

 

My eyes followed to each screen as Sam and I watched the path Dean took to get out of the bunker and to the garage.  We watched as he slowly opened Baby’s door and then turned to face the camera.  He gave this strange smile before he blinked.  I gasped and stepped back as the eyes, those gorgeous green eyes that I loved, turned pitch black. 

 

That was how he was alive, that was how he was able to walk away.  Dean Winchester…was a demon. 


	20. Chapter 20

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

Dean is a demon.

 

I shook my head as I sat on my bed.  I ran my fingers through my hair, took a deep breath, a swig of whiskey, and let my mind try to process those words again.

 

Dean is a demon.

 

Nope.  It isn’t happening.  I couldn’t believe it.  It can’t be happening!  How does one of the greatest hunters become a demon?  He didn’t make a deal, neither did Sam or I, so how is it he was a demon.  We had spent the last couple days doing research, but nothing was coming up for a reason to spontaneously become a demon. 

 

And although we kept saying we have no idea how it happened, we both had a pretty good idea.  The Mark of Cain.  I had watched the video of Dean leaving about a million times by now.  Each time, taking in different details.  First, was the weapon he was holding.  I was always good with art, so I kept pausing the tape until I was able to get a rough sketch, then handed that off to Sam for research.  Come to find out, it was the first blade.  The thing he needed to kill Abaddon with. 

 

Then, was the mark itself.  I had watched as it glowed, almost pulsed, as Dean left.  It had to be the cause.  We had to get that damn thing from his arm.  But first things first, we had to get him back to human first. 

 

Sam had a plan with that.  He sat me down to watch this old movie and read some documents that apparently the boys had found a while back.  These men of letters seemed to believe that they could actually cure a demon, turn them back into humans.  Apparently it had almost worked when they did this with Crowley, so why couldn’t they do it with Dean?

 

We had all the ingredients, and every day we went over how it would work.  Where would we keep Dean, prepping the dungeon, making sure everything was ready.  We went through the plan of how to capture him, how to keep him subdued, who would inject him with the holy blood, every little detail we could manage, because we knew we would only get one shot at this, and we were sure as hell not going to waste it. 

 

Everything was ready, except for one small problem.  We had no fucking clue where Dean was.  We had gotten close a couple times, but was always left behind as Dean tore out of town in the Impala.  He seemed to be hitting up bars, drinking, doing karaoke…which I had to admit was a little funny…a demon doing karaoke, and Dean no less…but we needed to get ahead of him.  We needed to get a trap to work and get him back to the bunker.  We needed the old Dean back. 

 

It was so frustrating, considering how close we got once.  We had made it to the bar, the bartender telling us that the guy who matched Dean’s description left just a few hours ago, telling us which way he left and everything.  But even still…we lost the trail.  It was like Dean just disappeared into thin air, which now that he was a demon was a true possibility. 

 

But that was also the night the calls started. 

 

I had been sitting alone in my motel room, it was late and I probably should have been in bed, but I was glad I wasn’t when my phone went off.  It was an unknown number, but I answered it anyway.

 

“Hello?”  There was silence on the other side.  I asked who it was a couple times before almost hanging up.  What had stopped me was a sigh that I had heard on the other line.  “Dean?” 

 

I heard some shuffling sounds, but no voice went along with it.  “Dean…we are trying to find you.  But I guess you know that don’t you?”  I let some time open in case he wanted to respond, but he didn’t.  “We will find you, I promise Dean.  We will--.”

 

The line suddenly went dead.  I tried tracking the call, but they were always placed from burner phones.  Sam had wondered if it was a warning, a silent ‘stop following me’. But a few days later, I got another call.  We hadn’t found a new trail, so there was no reason for a silent warning.  It was just Dean, calling me. 

 

It has happened a few times since then.  Usually about one every week or so.  He was always silent, never speaking, but I could hear the noise in the background.  Sometimes it would be music, like at a bar, sometimes I could hear the purr of Baby, sometimes it was just silence, perhaps he was in a motel? 

 

I didn’t know why he was calling me, but I didn’t care.  Sam told me not to read too much into it, that it might just be the demon trying to torment me, to throw it in my face that the man I loved wasn’t there anymore, but I didn’t believe that.  If it was, he would say something, perhaps kind words to trick me, but he didn’t.  He was always silent.

 

It got to the point where I would just hold complete conversations with him, without him even uttering a word.  I would just pick up my phone and start talking, and tonight was no different. 

 

I was in the bunker, Sam was out on a supply run, when my phone went off.  Unknown number.  I let my face stretch into a little smile as I rolled my eyes and answered it, just jumping into a conversation.  “So what I want to know is why these men of letters couldn’t keep these damn records better organized?  They were a secret organization…organization being the key word there.” 

 

I paused, swearing I heard him let out a soft chuckle.  “I’ve been dealing with this for the past two days.  Needed something to do, going a bit stir crazy.  Found some cool curse boxes.  Of course Sam won’t let me open them, but at least they have a little plate with what is in them on it.  Makes it a bit easier.” 

 

Silence.

 

“The room seems cold…without you in it.”  I finally admitted, letting the walls come down a bit.  “This whole bunker seems cold, now.  I miss you.  I miss curling up in bed with you, having some fun…”  I thought I could get him to bite by talking about some past fun, but it didn’t work.  So I took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t stay on the phone for long, so I did what I did every time. 

 

“Dean…I love you.  We will find you and we will fix this.  Just…hang on, okay?” 

 

There was a moment of silence, followed by a click.  I said that every time at the end of the call, I had to.  I had to let him know that we weren’t going to give up on him, that there was still hope.  Maybe that hope was why he was still calling?  I didn’t know the reason, but I didn’t care.  It gave me some hope, hope that Dean was still in there, somewhere, and we were going to get him back. 


	21. Chapter 21

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

We did it.  We caught up with Dean.  It had taken a lot of work, and a lot of luck, admittedly, but we finally had him.  I could hear Sam and the demon talking as I leaned back against the dungeon door.  We had him back in the bunker, he was going to be cured now…Sam was handling that part.  As I listened to them, their muffled voices through the wall, I thought back to a couple days ago.

 

000

 

It was another silent phone call.  I sat there in the kitchen, making a burger as I rattled off the head to a non-verbal demon who happened to be my boyfriend.  You know, the usual Tuesday night.  I had him on speaker phone so I could use both my hands.  Sam had heard me talking to myself and sat down to listen.

 

It was then that Sam suddenly shot up, there was something in the background that made a strange sound, and Sam mouthed to me, ‘keep talking’.  So that was what I did.  I told him how Sam was driving me nuts, barely getting any sleep, how I threatened to tie his moose ass down to the bed if he didn’t rest soon.  That got a huff of a laugh. 

 

Sam quickly walked back in and gave me a signal to wrap it up, so I ended it as I always did.  “Dean…I love you.  We will find you and we will--.”

 

Click.

 

“He usually lets me get through it all, but whatever.”  I griped as I looked to Sam.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“I know where he is!” 

 

000

 

Sam and his freakish hearing had pieced together an old bar that he and Dean had visited before.  He recognized the sounds of some video games in the background.  That was how we ended up outside the bar, next to the Impala.  It took a few well-placed demon traps, and me flaunting myself for bait, but we finally got him.  The poor guy that tried to hit on me before Dean saw me was a bit worse for the wear…apparently the Demon was just as protective as Dean was with the mark, but the guy would make a full recovery. 

 

I flinched when I heard Dean scream out at Sam, threatening him, telling him how he was going to kill him when he got lose, how he didn’t want to be saved, how he liked himself like this.  It made me feel sick.  I knew, deep down, that it was just the demon talking, but on the other hand…that was Dean’s voice.  That was Dean’s face.  That was Dean. 

 

I stood up and moved away from the door so Dean wouldn’t see me as I heard Sam approach.  He stepped out silently and waited until we were down the hallway a little ways before he spoke.  “He will only need a few more injections.  Then we will have him back.”

 

“How is he holding up?”  I asked softly.  I knew the risks with this treatment.  The men of letters had it, clear as day, in their notes.  Some do not survive the cure. 

 

“He is strong, he can take it.”  Sam said as he washed his hands, probably wanting to get anything from the session off of him. 

 

I took a deep breath before speaking.  I had this argument with Sam about ten times in the last two days, but here we go again…

 

“I could help, Sam.”

 

“No.”  He sighed.  “I know you want to…but I want to wait, keep you as a last resort.”  Sam said softly.  He knew that some of the things, the yelling especially, I could hear, but there was obviously other things said in there that I didn’t know about.

 

“Sam…what aren’t you telling me?”  I asked cautiously.  I didn’t know if I would want to know the answer, but part of me had to.  If something was being said in there, I needed to know, especially if it was about me.

 

Sam shifted in his spot, cracked his neck before turning and looking down at me.  “He…He keeps asking for you.  He keeps asking where his…”  Sam shifted and sighed before he quoted his brother.  “Where his ‘hot piece of ass’ was.  And he gets…territorial about you.”

 

“Well…at least he isn’t threatening to kill me.”  I wasn’t sure whether or not to be flattered that the demon said that, felt that way.  But I knew that it might not be the best thing to have a demon searching for me, even if that demon was Dean.

 

“Yea.  But still, if things get dicey, I figured you would be our ace up our sleeve, you know?”  I looked up and saw how tired he looked.  His shoulders were hunched over, he had bags beginning under his eyes.  I wish I could do more, but Sam insisted I stay away from Dean until it was all over, if I could. 

 

We sat out in the kitchen for a bit, just having small, random conversations with each other, neither wanting to address the elephant…or demon…in the room.  But eventually we had to as the kitchen timer went off. 

 

“Time for his…medicine?”  I asked.  We were calling it a cure, surely we would call the holy blood medicine then, right?  I tried to make a little joke, but it wasn’t well received as Sam just got up and headed towards the dungeon.  I walked with him until the door, stepping to the side as he opened it, giving him a look of support. 

 

Sam gave a soft nod before he turned.  “Oh shit.”

 

That was a phrase I never wanted to hear in this context, ever.  I hesitantly looked around the door.  In the center of the dungeon was a devil’s trap on the floor, a wooden chair with demon proof chains hanging from them.  Hanging, not latched to anything.  The seat was empty, so was the room.  The demon was loose. 

 

“Oh shit.” 


	22. Chapter 22

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

Dean is a demon.  He is running lose in the bunker, and from the sounds of things, has a weapon of some sort and has a vendetta out for Sam.  When we realized he was missing, Sam immediately went to lock down the bunker and he told me to hide.  The demon had some fascination with me of some sorts, so I figured it was best to listen to the gentle giant and make myself invisible. 

 

I eventually found myself in a broom closet of all places.  It wasn’t the ideal hiding situation, but when I heard footsteps around the corner I didn’t exactly have a choice.  I waited, hoping I would hear Sam call out that it was clear, but instead, I heard Dean’s voice. 

 

He spoke to his brother, wanting to be free, not wanting to be cured.  I heard some slams of something, like he was tearing something apart, then heard running.  I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breath.  The noises and voices made it clear, Dean was hunting Sam. 

 

“Come on, little brother.  You can’t run forever!”  I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.  I wasn’t scared, because I didn’t think Dean would actually hurt me, but I was heartbroken.  If we did cure Dean, would he remember this?  Would he remember trying to kill his own brother, all the bad he did…how would he live with himself after that?

 

“Dean…no.” 

 

That was Sam’s voice.  It was just outside the door I was hiding behind. 

 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…”

 

That was Dean.  They were both in the hallway.  Oh, shit.  Without even thinking, I threw the door open and stepped out in the hallway.  I saw Sam giving a wide eyed look at his brother.  Dean…Dean looked like a mad man.  A hammer in his hand, this look of pure pleasure on his face as he probably thought about how he would take out this tall hunter.  I couldn’t let that happen.

 

“Dean!”  I screamed. 

 

It echoed around the bunker and was followed by a moment silence, a moment of complete stillness, until Dean slowly turned around with a smirk on his face.

 

“There you are.  I was wondering if you were in here.”  I watched as Dean’s eyes traveled up and down my body, taking in every curve, every accent of my form.  “Still looking good, sweetheart.  I’ll be with you in a second.” 

 

Dean turned back to Sam, and I took a few steps forward.  “No, now.”  I commanded.  Dean’s head snapped around and he let out an almost animalistic growl as he blinked, flashing me his black demon eyes.  It made me feel sick.  I had to help him, somehow. 

 

“Come on.”  I said with confidence.  I held out a hand to him, putting on a flirtatious smirk on, maybe I could bluff my way out of this.  “I know just the place to go.” 

 

He huffed out a little laugh and shook his head.  “What makes you think I want you?” 

 

“If you didn’t, then why did you call me all those times?”  There was a flash of emotion across his face, I almost missed it, but it was there.  Dean tensed up when he realized he let something show.  “You want me, don’t you?  You want me, and I’m willing to give it to you, but you got to follow me first.” 

 

Without letting him answer, I turned on my heel and walked towards the bedrooms.  Panic was rising up in me.  I had to think of something, something fast.  There had to be a way to stop him, to trap him again.  If I could just get him to step in a devils trap…that’s it!

 

I smirked as I heard some footsteps behind me.  I didn’t have to look over my shoulder to know he was following, but I made damn sure to leave enough space in between us, just in case he decided to use that hammer. 

 

“Want a demon, do you Jay?  Didn’t think you would be into that.”  He said in a smooth voice as I opened the door to my room and stepped in.

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”  I made myself comfortable on the bed, sitting on the edge as I wiggled a little finger, asking him to step forward.  I could see Sam over Dean’s shoulder, he had followed us.  He knew I was up to something, and when Dean finally stepped into the room, he let out a chuckle.

 

After Dean became a demon, we took a few extra precautions, and Sam knew what mine was, now we just had to get it to work.  Dean stalked forward and got close to me.  He dropped the hammer on the way, thank God.  He reached out for me when he got close, but instead of taking his hand, I tucked my body up and rolled backwards to the other side of the bed. 

 

“Now, Sam!” 

 

Sam quickly reached into the bedroom and shut the lights off as I stumbled backwards.  The room went dark…except for the dark light devil’s trap that was set up around my bed. 

 

“You bitch!”  The demon snarled out as he tried to step away, but couldn’t.  He started spouting all sorts of curses and threats, but I didn’t listen.  Instead, I made my way back over to Sam and gave him a nod. 

 

“Let’s do this.” 

 

Sam ran off to get the next batch of Dean’s ‘medicine’ as I sat there and watched him.

 

“You will regret this.  You know that cure of yours is going to kill me.” 

 

“No it won’t.  You’re strong.”  I replied as I looked down to the ground.  “We are going to fix you, Dean.”

 

“I don’t want to be fixed!”  He screamed out as Sam walked back in.  It took a bit of joint effort.  I had to help him hold Dean down while he injected the blood into Dean.  “Please…”  The demon begged, looking to me with pleading eyes, soft eyes.  “It hurts.” 

 

I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair, as I would if it were really Dean, and gave a sad smile.  “I know.  But it will be over soon.”  To my surprise, the demon didn’t reach out to stop me from leaving, or to Sam.  It just laid on my bed as the blood did its job. 

 

“I’ll let you know when it is done.”  Sam said softly.  “He should only need one or two more.” 

 

I nodded and headed back down the hall, into Dean’s room.  I curled up on his bed and let myself take in his scent, what was left of it anyway.  This room had become a big source of comfort for me in the past weeks, a reminder that Dean is still out there, we just had to find him.

 

I don’t know how long it took, or how long I was out.  But somehow I fell asleep.  The exhaustion from finding Dean, the heartache of hearing him scream out in pain the last hours, him getting loose, it all caught up with me and I drifted away.  But when I woke, I felt something soft against my cheek, I could feel the bed dip as someone sat beside me. 

 

“Jayme…sweetheart?”  My eyes flew open as I looked up.  Dean was sitting there, looking down to me with guilt ridden eyes.

 

“Dean?”  I sat up and looked over to the door, where Sam was sitting with a smile on his face.  He gave me an affirmative nod before I quickly wrapped my arms around him, saying the words I had been wanting to say to him for weeks.

 

“Welcome home.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Jayme’s Point-of-View

 

Dean was human again, but he still had the Mark of Cain.  It didn’t matter though, because he was home.  He was home and sitting in the kitchen as I cooked up some dinner.  I had to keep glancing over my shoulder to make sure he was there.  Normally, before all of this happened, Dean would be talking my ear off, wrapping his arms around me, trying to steal a kiss, but now he sat in silence as he looked down at his hands.

 

“Hey.”  I called out to him, getting his attention.  Those green eyes looked up to mine and they looked aged.  All of the things he had said, all the things he had done, they were still in his mind.  I had hoped that maybe he wouldn’t remember, spare him the ache and pain of that, but my hopes were dashed when he looked to Sam a little while ago and talked about what had happened. 

 

“Hey.”  Dean responded before standing up and walking over to me.  “Do you need help?”

 

“Sure!  You are the better cook anyways.”  I joked as I handed him the ladle, letting him take over making the spaghetti marinara.  He took it in his hand as I stepped away, but then I felt his arm around me.

 

He pulled me close and set his head on top of mine as he stirred the sauce.  “I’m sorry, Jayme.”

 

“For what?  Dean, you didn’t do anything to me.”  I looked up to him and I could see the gears turning in his head.  “All you did was call me, and I didn’t mind.  …why did you call me, by the way?  I was always curious.” 

 

Dean shrugged as he put a sweet kiss on my forehead.  “I liked hearing you talk.  It grounded me.  That first time…I lost control…I…”  There was a shiver that went through him as he thought back to that moment.  He didn’t have to tell me what he did, I knew already.  That was the first step after I woke up.  We sat down with Dean, Sam and I, and let him just talk us through what happened and all the things he did.  It wasn’t good. 

 

“So you called me…to calm down?”  I asked softly, leaning against his chest as I did so.  I enjoyed being with him like this, being able to hear the steady beat of his heart, knowing that my Dean was back now. 

 

“Yea…you kept me in control.” 

 

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to stick around then, huh?”  I said playfully as I gave his butt a pinch.  I felt him jump at the touch and heard him chuckle.  It brought a smile to my face that I could still get him to smile and laugh after everything.

 

“Guess so. Not like I would let you leave anyway.”  Dean set the spoon down and turned me in his arms to face him, slowly leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss.  His lips were warm against mine, tasted like whiskey and pie, even though he hadn’t had either in so long.  It tasted like home.

 

I pulled away and gave him a little smile before growing serious.  “Speaking of leaving…I just want to let you know…if you leave again, in the middle of the night, the next time I find you, you will be missing some of your better bits.”  I let my little threat hang in the air for a moment before I stepped away to grab out some bread and butter for our dinner, acting as though nothing was said.

 

I could see Dean tense over the little threat before he chuckled nervously.  “I think I learned my lesson last time.  My girl wasn’t there to save my ass and I got ganked, not as fun as it sounds.”

 

“I would imagine not.  So if you don’t want to feel that again, you better not run.”  I said playfully, sending him a wink as I heard Sam coming down the hall. 

 

000

 

The next few days had passed like that, staying in the bunker, relaxing with good food and family.  It had taken some time for Dean not to seem so skittish, to get back to his normal routine, but he did finally get there.  He even went on a supply run on his own…and came back with three different pies.

 

“What, I didn’t eat while I was a demon, I have to make up for what I missed!”  His excuse sent myself and Sam into a furry of laughter, watching him just sit down with a fork and entire pie while we watched a movie.  Sam made the mistake of trying to snag a bite, it didn’t go well. 

 

But the days went on and eventually, Sam got a call.

 

“So…we have a case.”  He said to me quietly over breakfast one morning.  He was whispering, as if he didn’t want to bring it up around Dean.  I could understand it, while he was no longer a demon, he still had the Mark of Cain, he was still prone to intense mood swings, so it was risky.  But at the same time, we both knew that we couldn’t just keep him in here.  It had only been a few days and he was already getting stir crazy.

 

I looked over the information before giving a deep sigh and looking up to Dean.  “How about some vampires?  Ready to get back out in the field?”

 

Dean hesitated, not something I expected.  I figured he would jump on the opportunity to get back in the hunting game.  But I could see it in his eyes, that questioning look on whether or not he would be able to keep himself in check, not hurt anyone.

 

I reached out and set my hand on his.  “We got this, Dean.  If you go all Hulk on us, we will rein your ass in.”  I gave him a little wink, making him smile, and he nodded.

 

“Yea…let’s do this.”  Dean picked up the little file Sam had made and started reading over it in silence while we finished our breakfast and then headed out.

 

I had to admit, I missed this.  I missed ridding in Baby, stretching across the backseat while Dean drove, listening to his music while Sam did his nerd stuff in the passenger seat.  Things were finally getting back to normal, and I couldn’t be happier. 


	24. Chapter 24

Six Months Later

 

Sam’s Point-of-View

 

Sam walked through the bunker with a file folder in his hand.  They had another hunt.  They had slowly been taking on more and more cases, more challenging ones too.  Dean had only a few minor incidents, so why not keep going? 

 

Sam was shocked that Dean was holding up so well, since he didn’t the first time around.  He figured it was because Dean now realized what was on the line, what would happen if he slipped up.  That, and well…

 

“Fuck you, Winchester!”  Sam heard Jayme’s voice drift down the hallway from the garage.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard his brother’s retort. 

 

“Anytime, sweetheart.  I don’t think we ever did break in Sexy…wanna give it a go?” 

 

“You wish!”

 

“ _I wish_ you two would stop until I was out of earshot.”  Sam deadpanned as he walked into the garage.  He stopped when he took in the sight.  Dean was standing there with a bucket in his hands, an evil look on his face.  And poor Jayme…she was soaked, clearly from the water, soapy water to be specific, that Dean had just dumped on her. 

 

Jayme let out a little shiver as she crossed her arms over her chest.  “You need something, Sam?  Otherwise I need to kill your idiot brother.” 

 

Sam just chuckled as he nodded, holding up the folder.  “Got a case, if you want to go over it?” 

 

“Sure, just let me shower first.  Because someone decided to dump dirty soap water on me!”  She yelled out the last bit of the sentence, but there was no denying it was still playful banter, especially from the smile that was stretched across her face.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart.”  Dean cooed at her.  “Are you cold?  Cause…I could help warm you up.” 

 

Sam felt like he wanted to gag, watching them like this.  He was going to turn away, leave them to it, but then he saw Jayme move quickly.

 

There was a strange sound as she quickly picked up one of the really soapy sponges they were using and chucked it at Dean, catching him right in the face with a loud ‘splat’.  Sam froze as he saw the sponge stick to his brother’s face for a moment before it fell off to the floor, leaving Dean white faced with bubbles.

 

Sam snorted as Dean wiped his face off and looked to Jayme.  “Oh, you’re going to get it now!” 

 

“You started it!”  Jayme squealed as she tore off from the garage and back into the bunker, Dean hot on her heals, both of them laughing as they tracked soap and water everywhere.

 

Sam just chuckled and followed the path back in and went to the Library, figuring he would wait until they were done with…everything…then discuss the case.

 

And sure enough, about a half hour later, they both came out, showered and ready to talk.  Sam enjoyed seeing Dean plop down in a chair, pulling Jayme closer to him as he draped and arm over his shoulder.  He seemed so relaxed, so carefree.

 

The Mark of Cain was still bright against his arm, every now and then giving off a light glow or pulse, but it wasn’t like it was before.  Whenever Dean felt himself lose control, he would grab Jayme and step away.  She had become his anchor against the darkness.

 

“So, get this…I think we have a town turf war between Vampires and Werewolves.” 

 

Jayme snorted as she spoke.  “They know Twilight was just a movie, right?” 

 

Dean barked out a laugh before propping his legs up on the table.  “So, Jayme…Vampires or Werewolves?”

 

“I would say Vampires, but I know you get all defensive over Jacob.”  Jayme joked. 

 

“Dude…you watched those movies?”  Sam stated flatly as he gave his brother a look. 

 

“Sex of my choice for each movie, you bet your ass I did.  I got dungeon play time from that deal!” 

 

“Ugh!”  Sam grimaced at the information he just received, getting up quickly and heading to his room.  “We can finish this later…I didn’t need to hear that!”

 

“Oh, come on, Sammy.  We are all adults here!”  Dean joked as Sam left the room, hoping to flee before other things ensued. 

 

000

 

It was later that night that Sam stepped out to snag up a bottle of water.  He happened to go past Dean’s room and smiled as he looked in the open door, seeing Jayme resting on the bed, a book in her hands as Dean had his head in her lap as he watched television.  Jayme had one hand holding up the book and the other running through Dean’s hair, getting him to relax against her.  A soft smile on both of their faces. 

 

It seemed so long ago that Jayme first came into their lives, saving them from those Vampires with ‘the slay of the century’ as Dean called it.  And Sam was glad, because he didn’t know what would have happened without her.  That day, they thought they would have just befriended another hunter, but instead Sam gained a sister and Dean gained a woman he loved.  It was without a doubt one of the best hunts they had ever had. 


End file.
